Whitney and Lee
by MIHIGHLOVER123
Summary: Whitney has returned from Milton Keynes finding out that she is pregnant with Lee's baby. She tells him this but she doesn't actually want to keep it. When she goes to her scan, she realizes that she loves this baby and she can't have an abortion. She is on her own and scared of the future that awaits her. Also when Whitney finally reveals who she really is will Lee accept her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my new story that I had been wanting to do for a while and I am really excited to do this story.**

Eastenders

Whitney sat on the toliet waiting for a response. For a long time, she has been feeling violently sick and she fears that she could be pregnant with Lee's baby. She hoped and prayed that it was neagtive frightened of how it might affect her relationship with Lee. Whitney loved Lee dearly; He was kind, honest considerate and he loved her. Closing her eyes, she thought about how Lee would react if it was positive and how he might leave her to raise a baby on her own. She knew more than anyone how hard it could be to grow up without a dad. Slowly, Whitney opened her eyes to see that little red positive sign and she knew that there was a little baby growing inside of her. Suddenly she felt violently sick and puked in the toliet. Bianca, who was worried that she was sick, banged on the door shouting her name.

"Whitney, please open this door now." said Bianca gently. Whitney cried a bit thinking how stupid she was to not use protection. Brushing her self up to look perfect, Whitney unlocked the door and let Bianca in.

"Bianca before you say anything I am sorry that I did this. B, I'm pregnant." Whitney replied sitting in the corner crying her eyes out. Bianca saw that her step daughter was in need of some guidance and she sat beside her.

"It's not the end of the world, Whit. I think that this could be good for you. I bet Lee is really excited about it." said Bianca rubbing her back as she sobbed. Whitney didn't want to tell Lee what was going on. She hid her face with her hands.

"It is, Bianca. I can't bring an innocent little baby into this world. I am currently unemployed and going to college. I can't give up everything for a little kid." Whitney replied quietly. There was no way of providing for a baby and she knew it. Bianca pulled her into a hug.

"You are amazing , Whitney and I love and believe in you. You can be a good mother to this baby. I know it." said Bianca hugging her really tight. Whitney hugged her back but she still had doubts of what she was going to do. Bianca loved Whitney and she was like a little sister to her.

"I can't do it like you do, Bianca. You were like a mother to me. You looked after me and cared for me like nobody else." Whitney replied. Bianca sighed knowing that she wasn't going to believe that she could do it.

"Now you listen to me, Whitney Dean. You are the smartest, funniest and sweetest girl I have ever met. I know that you would be an amazing mother to your baby. Look, when I gave birth to Liam, I felt alone and scared but I got child benefits and it worked out well in the end. You are going back to Walford tonight and you need to talk to Lee." said Bianca softly in her ears. Behind the door, Tiffany came in and sat right opposite her sister who had helped her throughout everything and been like a mother and a role model to her.

"You are going to make an amazing mum. In some ways, you were like a second mother to me and Morgan. We love you, Whitney." Tiffany replied. Beaming with pride at her daughter, Bianca smiled gratefully at Tiffany for helping her. Whitney didn't hide her face anymore and looked at her family and smiled at them.

"Tiff, I am going to miss you but you will see me soon. I have to sort this out and talk to Lee." said Whitney hugging them. She was happy to see that her only family were willing to help her. Walking back into the room that she stayed in, she thought of what she was going to say to Lee.

Meanwhile two hours later, in the Queen Vic a heartbroken Lee was behind the bar with his family. He loved his family but he loved Whitney more and he couldn't get in touch with her which was driving him crazy. He hated not knowing what was going on with her or when she was going to come back. Turning to his younger brother, he instantly knew that he knows something.

"Johnny, Whitney won't answer my calls. Do you know when she was coming back?" asked Lee. Johnny shrugged his shoulders. Calling Whitney again, Lee wanted to tell her that he loved her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Sorry, Lee. She called me yesterday saying that she doesn't know if she will ever come back and she had come down with the flu or a cold." Johnny replied serving a couple. Lee hated being surronded with romantic things that makes him miss Whitney even more. Hearing that she might never come back, Lee got really furious and wanted to break something.

"Great! I have just lost my girlfriend. I thought that she might want to come back to me but she probably met someone who is taller, hotter and stronger than me." said Lee leaving the bar and sitting down on the seats angrily. Nancy and Johnny decided to help out their furious older brother.

"Mate, Whitney would be back. She loves you and so do we. Whitney has got you and her family here. She will be back." Nancy replied placing her hand on Lee's shoulder and smiling. Linda left the punters to Mick and glanced at her son for a moment.

"Lee, you have been like this was days. Moping around the pub like it is the end of the world and it isn't the end of the world. I like Whitney and I think that she is a good person but maybe she isn't worthy crying for." said Linda thinking that it would cheer him up to hear that. Furious, Lee looked at his mother thinking that she was crazy.

"Whitney means everything to me. She might end up to be the mother of my children so if you have got a problem with my girlfriend then you better saying right now." Lee replied. Linda smiled then returned to the bar thinking that Mick could need some help.

"Lee, you need to remeber that she isn't that far away and she is probably thinking about you where ever she is. You know that her family mean everything to Whitney. She will be back I am certain." said Johnny. Lee thought the world of his brother but he knew that she obviously liked Johnny more than him and that made him even more angrier.

"Yeah but she answered your call but she couldn't be bothered to talk to me. That proves that she doesn't feel the same way about me." Lee replied. The door opened and a tired Whitney came in carrying her suitcase. Nancy looked at her speechless thinking this must be fate.

"Lee, look who just came into the room." said Nancy softly and excited. Lee looked at her sister then at Whitney and then he raced over to her and pulled her into a hug. Whitney felt a bit gulity like she had commited a crime. Lee was beaming with excitement and happiness.

"I have missed you so much. Why didn't you answer any of my calls? I have been leaving you a hundred and one messages. Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back home today? I was thinking that you didn't care." Lee replied. Despite her constant complaints, Lee picked up her suitcase and walked back to the others.

"It's okay, Lee. I can carry my own suitcase. It isn't that heavy. I am sorry about not calling you. I turned my phone on silent." said Whitney. Johnny stood up and pulled Whitney into a hug which made him jealous of how close they were knowing that he wasn't like that with her.

"Don't be silly. You shouldn't be carrying anything. You look really tired.

Lee replied softly. He pulled her into a kiss but she pulled away straight away feeling that she didn't deserve him.

"I need to talk to you, Lee in private about something really important." said Whitney. Realizing that she had been feeling this ill for weeks, she knew that she had been pregnant with his baby for about 11 weeks.

"Are you breaking up with me or something? I mean, I have something to tell you also." Lee replied. He hated the fact that she pulled away from him and he thought that if he told her how much that she meant to him then maybe she would change her mind.

"Lee, me first. Something happened in Milton Keynes that you should probably know about-" said Whitney. She was interrupted by the sound of Linda playing with the microphone.

"Ladies and Gents, welcome to the Queen Victoria Bingo. Right do you all have your numbers." Linda replied. Lee went off to get them some drinks much to Whitney's annoyance.

"What's up with your brother?" asked Whitney angrily. She ached to get it off her chest because it wasn't only about her anymore.

"He thinks that you are going to break up with him so that's why he doesn't want you two to have the talk." Nancy replied. For 21 years, she has spent with Lee and she understands how his mind works.

"Guys, I am going to tell you something that I was going to tell Lee. I'm kind of pregnant." whispered Whitney. Johnny and Nancy looked at each other then at her stomach because she doesn't even look pregnant at all.

"You have to tell Lee that. It's a baby's life and he has a right to know what is going on." Johnny replied. Lee walked back with some shots for them. They each took a shot except for Whitney who couldn't drink.

"Whitney, aren't you going to take one? What's up with you?" asked Lee. It was now or never for Whitney. She whispered that she was pregnant in his ear.

"Sorry I didn't quite get that. Say it again." Lee replied. Whitney whispered it again into his ear and his facial expression completely changed from chilled to stressed.

"Now he knows judging by his facial expression. Lee, are you okay?" asked Johnny trying to contain his giggles. Lee froze on the spot after hearing that he is going to be a dad and that his girlfriend was pregnant.

"I think that I should go. I will see you tomorrow." Whitney replied standing up and trying to walk away but Lee grabbed her hand. Linda walked over to them and so did Mick.

"You can't just say that then try to leave. You told them two before you told me. You are not leaving leaving until you explain what is going on." said Lee. Linda and Mick tried to make him let go of her hand. All the punters started to look at them and listen to what they are saying.

"Lee, let go of her now." Linda replied angrily. Lee let go of her and turned to his parents who had no idea what was going on.

"She just told me that I am about to become a dad and she is pregnant. I need to know what you meant by that. How many weeks are you?" asked Lee. Everyone looked at Whitney and she felt like she wanted to die right there on the spot.

"You're pregnant? Come on, let's take this upstairs. Get her stuff, Lee and let's have a cup of tea upstairs." Mick replied looking at all the punters who stared back at him. Lee got her stuff and went upstairs. Walking upstairs in complete silence, Whitney felt really uncomfortable because she can't run away and they were all looking at her.

"So is it true? Whitney, are you pregnant with Lee's baby?" asked Mick gently. Whitney didn't know what he meant by Lee's baby like she was cheating on him.

"What do you mean Lee's baby? And yes I am but don't worry I am not keeping it. I'm not even going to have it." Whitney replied. Before Lee couldn't even look at her but now he gazed into her eyes.

"It is our baby. I thought that maybe you would go and raise this baby with me." said Lee looking at her and walking towards her. Whitney sighed knowing that this is a bad idea; She hasn't got the money or the space for a baby.

"Nobody is raising this baby. If I was to have this baby, then I would put it into care. I don't have the money to be paying for a baby." Whitney replied. It wasn't techincally the truth. Recently, her father died and he left everything to her. His business, home in Walford and his money.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi please review what you think of my story. Thanks x**

"You wouldn't put the baby into care. Look, maybe we could get a place of our own. I could get a job and pay for the baby. Mum has still got some cots and stuff from when we were babies." said Lee. Linda playfully slapped his arm which didn't hurt at all.

"I am sorry, Lee but I have got some other things on my mind right now. I am going to go home and book that clinic." Whitney replied walking out before Lee could stop her.

"My chance to be a dad and she doesn't even want the baby. I love her but she needs to realize that this baby could be good for us." said Lee crying one tear. Linda couldn't stand to see her little baby hurt.

Whitney's POV

Running out of the Queen Victoria, I knew that I was hurting Lee but our relationship might suffer like it did for my mum and dad. She left me because I was too much of a handful. What if I am like her and can't cope with the baby? I was doing everyone a favor by getting rid of it. But I need to consider every single option:

1) Give up the child and put it into care and that would ruin the kid's childhood. It might really think that I hate it.

2) I get rid of the baby and it would no longer exist and I might ruin my relationship with Lee.

3) Look after the baby and be a proper mum to this baby like my own mother wasn't.

Strolling down the street, I thought of how much Lee would hate me if I got rid of our baby but how could I be a mum to a baby when I never had a mother myself. I had Bianca but she was more of a sister than a mother. I am not Cindy Beale or Lola Pearce or any other single mother. I can't bring an innocent child into this world knowing that I am not capable of looking after it. Unlocking the door, I thought about how bad my previous men have been and how Lee was a good man and he would make a great dad. As soon as I walked through the door, the door bell rang much to my annoyance and I answered it to see all the Carters there except Tina and Shirley who were probably running the pub.

"Whitney, give us 10 minutes please for the baby's sake." said Mick. I don't know why he was referring to the baby for. Stupidly, I let them all in.

"You got 10 minutes to say what you want to say then I can book the clinic." I replied unsurely. Mick, Linda and Lee stood there like the world's worst band all folding their arms.

"Whitney, I heard about you growing up without parents and all the other things that happened to you and we want you to keep the baby. You would make an amazing mother to this baby and you know it." said Linda looking at me. Feeling uncomfortable, I sat down listening to what they have got to say.

"I am not worried about that. I am worried about whether or not I am going to leave the baby like my mother left me. I am scared that if I have this baby I wouldn't be able to cope and I would think about abandonning the baby." I replied. It was best if I just told the truth from the start. Linda and Mick looked at each other.

"You are going to be great. Believe in yourself and you are not on your own. You have the Carters with you and together we can raise this baby proper." said Mick. He was a very strange man and I find it really annoying that he keeps pushing me to do something that I don't want to do.

"Wow. I am so excited to raise a baby with the Carters. I stand by what I said I am not keeping this baby and you can't stop me. Tomorrow, I will go to the hospital and get an abortion." I replied. Lee looked at them and tried to convince me too.

"Hold on, you can't just have an abortion. Have you even thought this through?" asked Nancy. I can't believe that she was taking their side. It wasn't that surprising she was a Carter and all Carters stick together.

"Whitney, let me come with you and let's go together. I am happy if you have this baby or not. I will still love you and that won't change that." said Lee. It touched my heart that he said that and he will still care about me despite my decision.

"I love you too but I am not ready to be a mum not yet. I'm sorry. Look, how time flies. It has been 10 mintues. Don't you have a pub to run?" I asked. They all left and I closed the door behind me and I cried a bit knowing that it would affect Lee. Walking into my bed, I knew that tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day. During the night I couldn't sleep at all because my head was all over the place. Looking outside of the window, I listened to the sound of the rain drops.

As each rain dropped, I looked at them and thought about my real Mum and why she abandonned me in the first place. Maybe I would be a better parent then my mum and actually look after my baby like a proper mum. I don't remeber that much about her. If only seen her once when she told me that Ryan was my brother and that was a shock. I feel like everywhere I go I cause chaos. I don't belong anywhere. Not in Milton Keynes or in London. I don't know if I want to be Whitney Dean anymore.

Next Day

I woke up to the sound of Liam getting dressed and he was talking to himself. He was the closet thing that I have a brother except for Ryan and I love them both dearly. Today I have to make a decision. Tiff was right I was like a second mother to them and I didn't back down or run away from my responsabilities. Standing up, I got out of my bedroom to see Liam pacing up and down.

"I didn't know that you were coming back now. How was Milton Keynes? Is Mum okay?" asked Liam. He started jumping up and down probably to get fit and impress Cindy. To be honest, she was a nice girl but she has a kid.

"Milton Keynes was okay. Your mum misses you and she says that you should spend the summer holiddays and Christmas with her." I replied pulling him into a hug. He was the only normal part of my life now.

"I miss her too but I have to stay here for Cindy and for school. I hear voices last night. Did you have mates over?" asked Liam curiously. I wouldn't call them mates more like enemies. They all hated what I was doing including Johnny but he refused to admit it.

"Nah it was just the telly. Sorry if I woke you. Look, I need to have a bath before Carol hogges all the soap to herself." I replied going into the bathroom with my towel. I feel like everyone is against me like I am lost without anyone in the entire world. It took me 30 minutes to have bath and I called a cab while I was getting changed. I decided to wear my blue jeans and pink top. I walked out of the house and I saw Lee smiling at me as he came over.

"Going to the hospital? I'll come with you." said Lee. I didn't want to go with him because it would put a strain on our relationship and it would hurt him too at the same time. I couldn't do that to him.

"No, Lee. I would rather do this on my own. Please let me do this on my own." I replied jumping into the cab. Lee closed the door behind me and waved me off. I started crying thinking how could I do this to him.

Stepping into the hospital was one of the scariest things that I have had to do because Carol had her chemo there and people are dying. It was like a hell hole and there was lots of people coughing with infections and viruses. Everything was blue and people were on these beds and hetic with all the people being wheeled to different places. I needed to say goodbye to my baby properly. Approaching the assitant who was wearing a black top and some blue jeans.

"Hi my name is Whitney Dean and I was wondering if I could have a scan so that I can see my baby." I said nervously. The assistant started typing really quickly and I stood them pacing hoping that she would say yes.

"Yes. Please go to room 12 and Mary will be waiting for you in there." The assistant replied showing me the way. Slowly, I walked to the room uncertain if I should even do this. Taking a deep breath, I walked through the door.

"You must be Whitney Dean. Hop on, love and let's see your baby." said Mary. I hopped onto the chair and lifted up my top so that she could put that jelly stuff onto my tummy.

"Well Whitney the baby looks really comfortable. You are about 11 weeks pregnant and you are having a baby boy." Mary replied looking at me. I couldn't keep my eyes off the screen. I was hoping that I was having a boy because I grew up with 2 boys and I know how to handle them.

"Now you can have a picture but what we are currently doing is you can have a teddy and if you squeeze the middle then you can hear the baby's heartbeat. Do you want a teddy, Whitney?" asked Mary. I nodded and she gave me the bear and I squeezed the middle and I could hear the baby's heart beat. Leaving the room, it gave me the chance to reflect on what I was doing and if I wanted to get rid of the baby. In my hands, I had a picture of the baby and a teddy.

I didn't know what to do. I had two options one is to have an abortion and two is to have the baby. I can look after the baby on my own and I know how. My mum was a selfish woman who loves money way more than she loved me but I won't be the same. I will show my baby love and he will grow up to be a fine young man. Why should I give up my last chance of happiness? Marching out of the hospital, I came into the hospital a lonely scared girl and I left a fearless strong woman. I put the items into a plastic bag and walked back home singing to myself. I can't wait to see how Lee reacted to it. Wondering if we are ready for a baby, I wanted to stand on my own two feet and be a single mother.

A short amount of time later, I arrived at the Queen Victoria, which surprisingly opened and I walked into the bubbling pub and in the center of the light was Lee sitting on a chair bored reading a magizine. As I approached him, I could feel my heart pounding rapidly and I was shaking for some reason.

"Are you alright? Whitney, are you okay? Do you want a drink?" asked Lee getting behind the bar. If this was the sort of relationship that me and Lee were going to have when he doesn't give me the chance to speak.

"I'm okay. I have got something for you." I replied. Lee looked at me curiously as I pulled out the teddy bear. He didn't know what to do with it.

"It's a teddy bear?" said Lee. I squeezed it for him and he put the teddy right close to his ears so that he could hear the baby's heartbeat.

"I didn't go through with the abortion. I couldn't after I saw the baby in the scan. It's a boy!" I replied giving him the photo of the baby. Lee looked at me then he ran towards me and I thought that he was going to be angry at me. My heart pounded. Surprisingly, he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. At the corner of my eye, I could see Mick and Linda coming in from upstairs.

"Oh look whose here. It's Whitney. I am guessing that you had the abortion. I was this close from locking you into a cellar for nine months but I guess it is too late to become a grandmother." said Linda upset. Lee pulled away from the hug and showed his mother the picture as she gasped.

"We are having a boy, Mum. I am thinking of the name Lee Junior Carter. The spit of his old man." Lee replied. If he was going to talk the baby that I was going to kill myself. I have already thought of a couple of names.

"Nah. How about naming him after a great leader in society? I was thinking that we call the baby Michael or Mick for short and he will follow in his father's footsteps." said Mick. I really need to escape so I walked over to Johnny who was sitting on one of the seats reading a magizine and laughing at his family arguing over baby names.

t


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi it's me. I am really want people to show their support by reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW!**

"So you decided to keep it? What made you change your mind?" asked Johnny. The thing that changed my mind was the fact that I could have a future with this baby and be a mum.  
>"The baby. I realized that I loved him and he was a part of me. Anyway I am only 11 weeks pregnant so I think that I should start organizing things now." I replied. Johnny looked at his mother and then at me again.<br>"That means that you and Mum got pregnant on the same week. She's 11 weeks pregnant too. So I am thinking that if you call the baby Johnny and I would be his Godfather." said Johnny trying to convince me. I liked Johnny but I had three people that I wanted to be the Godfather Ryan, Liam or Terry.  
>"Nah you're alright. I'm just thinking what the old me would say." I replied. Johnny laughed a bit. He was much more easier to talk to. She would probably say why aren't you dating a fitter bloke.<br>"So how many boyfriends have you had?" asked Johnny curiously putting his hand on his chin. He looked really creepy when he does that.  
>"There was Tony,Todd, Peter, Billie, Connor and after that it all goes pear shaped because I can't seem to remeber the rest. Where is that step-cousin of mine?" I asked waiting for Lauren. Noramlly she would be here with us but she wasn't here which I find really unusual.<br>"You have a step-cousin? Who is your step cousin?" asked Johnny. To be honest, I don't even know myself how Lauren is related to me. I just know that we aren't related by blood.  
>"Lauren. She's my step cousin. I'm going to go and see if she is okay." I replied leaving him to his magazine. Walking out of the pub, I looked back and smiled weakly at Lee.<br>Finally, I was free. I was going to tell Lee that I wanted to raise the baby on my own but who could resist that cheeky face. I wasn't going to tell my family just yet only Lauren. I feel like I can trust her. At the Vic, everyone is preparing for the baby like it is coming out tomorrow. He is my little boy and they are already picking names for him. Angry, I knocked on Lauren's door hoping that she would be in so that we can talk.  
>"You seem angry. You better come in and tell me what's wrong with you. Come in." said Lauren letting me in. I felt like all my mates were all trying to get involved and they need to realize that I was in charge. He was my baby.<br>"Lauren, I'm pregnant with a baby boy." I replied. She gasped and opened her mouth and laughed. It wasn't the reaction that I thought that she would give.  
>"Oh my God, Whit. You're pregnant. A little boy. Whitney Dean, so who's the daddy." said Lauren interested. I sighed and placed my hand on my head wanting to be sick.<br>"Lee obviously. Or should I say number 1 daddy. This is supposed to be my baby but suddenly I have all the Carters on my back. They were all like let's name the baby Mick." I replied angrily sitting on the sofa. This was a safe spot where I could relax and I wouldn't be interagated.  
>"Imiagine in 9 months time, you will be living with the Carters. That's where you are going to raise your baby." said Lauren laughing a bit. The thought of raising my baby in that pub both sickened and horrified me.<br>"I am not raising my baby in that pub. It's always so loud and noisy all the time. The baby would have to grow up with them and all the drunk people." I replied looking at her for help. Lauren sat right opposite me. It felt weird not being with Lucy even though she said horrible things to me that hurt me I still missed her.  
>"Yeah and there was a rumor that Tiffany got those hash brownies from Tina. But that's ridiuclous. Mum sent me something today. A lot of money but I don't know what to do with it." said Lauren showing me the envelope full of money. I looked at it suprised. When she talked about her mother, I thought even more about mine and how bad a parent she was to me. I wish that Tayna and Max were my parents and me and Lauren were twins. Even though, they had their ups and downs they were still a great pair.<br>"That's great, Lauren. Probably going to buy a new outfit or some new shoes. I swear in a couple of months I would look like a inflated balloon." I replied looking at my bump. It has hardly grown and you can't really tell there is a baby in there.  
>"Yeah you will be Lee's inflated balloon. I don't even want this money anyway. I want to stand on my own two feet." said Lauren. I wish that she could give me the money so that I could buy some bits for the baby. I need a new cot, pram and some clothes and other accessories like some baby bottles and dummies.<br>"I am not anyone's inflated balloon. I am my own woman and I need to be more independant. I love Lee but I am not sure that I would want to spend the rest of my life with him. When I was with Tyler, I was sure straight away that he would my perfect guy and maybe this baby would be his." I replied. It still hurts that he left and he wasn't even going to say goodbye. Lee reminds me of Tyler because they both slept with Lucy before dating me and they are both massive players.  
>"Whitney, Tyler is gone and he is out there sleeping with other woman. You need to get over him and realize that Lee loves you. Maybe you need some time to think about the future. I have had the best idea ever. Let's go shopping for the baby." said Lauren squealing in excitement. She was the most weirdest person that I have ever met but she is my best friend.<br>"Lauren, that is a great idea but I don't want you to spend your money on me. Your mum gave you that." I replied not wanting her to spend her money on me. She laughed and then called us a cab. I thought about what kinds of names that I would like:  
>Theo<br>Oscar  
>Kyle<br>Tyler  
>Liam<br>Morgan  
>Terry<br>It is so nice to have someone to talk to properly not only Lee, Johnny or any other Carter. Some people might say that I am too young to have a baby and be a mum but I am only 20 and I know that I can be a good mum. I am thinking about giving the baby my name instead of Lee's. He has got everything and I just want something for myself. Something that I can look after and love and be there for. I have nothing that is truely mine. The cab driver beeped his horn and looked at us.  
>"Lauren, thanks for being you and being normal." I said. I have an idea of what I want. A little blue cot for the baby to sleep in and some carboards but I know that it would never fit into the house and I need to move into my dad's place on the square. He bought it just before he died and got decorators to decorate the place.<br>"It's okay, Whitney. Oh my God!" Lauren replied shocked breath rapidly. I followed where she was looking at and then I started breating rapidly because of what I saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry that I haven't posted in a while.**

Tyler.

He came back for me and it was like one of those romantic movies when the man goes away but vows to come back. For some reason, he got even hotter and he still had that red sports car which made me laugh when I first saw it. The sight of him made me melt. He got hotter! Hair like a prince's and those beautiful eyes of his that would take your breath away and those cheekbones. He was like a yoyo who came back. Running towards him, I looked at him and remembered how loved up we used to be.

"Tyler!" I screamed. Lauren ran after me. Now I didn't feel like going shopping. I just wanted to be close to him and for him to tell me everything is going to be okay.

"Whitney. I am sorry that I left you all on your own. I am so sorry. How have you been? Do you want a ride in my sports car?" asked Tyler. I have never been in a sports car because I usually drive in old cars that barely work.

"Sure." I replied getting into the car. It was so comfortable. Lauren got in too and sat at the back. We started circling the square faster and faster. I could feel the wind in my hair and everyone kept coming to watch.

Meanwhile in the pub Nancy came in after seeing what we were doing and she seriously wanted a go. She raced into the pub wanting to tell her brothers what was going on. Pushing past everyone who was drinking their beers to see her family.

"Apparently Whitney's ex boyfriend turned up in a sports car and they are circling around the square with it. You have to come and see." said Nancy. Lee looked at her confused wondering what the hell was going on.

"Whitney's ex boyfriend? Nancy, you are lying right. Whitney would tell me if her ex was in town." Lee replied being dragged out with Johnny. Linda came out too hearing the sounds that it was making. It kept getting on her nerves. Lee saw me in the sports car riding right beside Tyler. It was great to have him back and he got even more handsome.

"What is going on? Stop! Does this place look like a racing track to you? You are disturbing the neighbours." said Linda angrily. Tyler stopped the car for a moment and parked it and got out walking towards Linda.

"Looks like I am in trouble. Where's Kat and Alfie then?" asked Tyler looking at the pub. He probably doesn't even know that Lucy has died. Tyler put his arm around me which made Lee really jealous.

"They don't own the pub anymore. Kat and Alfie split up because she found out that he started the fire. Also, Lucy died and her killer is still out there." I replied. Tyler looked down at me. He became freakishly talller than me but that was okay.

"Lucy dead? When did this happen? I have missed so much being away and so has Antony. I meant to come and visit but I got side tracked." said Tyler. I still loved Tyler but I also love Lee. He makes me so happy.

"It's okay. Let's get a drink in the pub." I replied. Lee seemed to get angry at my suggestion but didn't say anything because he knew that it would upset me.

"Yeah and we can have a proper chat up and talk about what has happened while I have been away." said Tyler dragging me gently into the pub before I had the chance to talk to Lee. I really wanted to explain what is happening and that we were just friends. We sat on the seats right opposite the pub and Lee was serving us. He shot me a glare.

"So Lucy died and nobody told me. Kat and Alfie lost this place and they are now divorced. What's happened with you two?" asked Tyler. Lee served us some drinks and I sipped some of my lemonade. I could see that he was hurting and that I made a mistake by going off with Tyler. I placed my hand on his and squeezed a bit but he let go of my hand.

"Well, since you left, Bianca left to go and live in Milton Keynes with her new boyfriend. The pub is owned by the Carters now and I fell in love and now I have a boyfriend who I think the world of and a little baby boy on the way." I replied not looking at anything but Lee. Tyler could litterally feel the tension between the two of us.

"I never knew that you were taken. Mate, can I have a vodka please? Whit, I need a place to stay so can I stay with you for a while?" asked Tyler. I felt a little caught in the middle right now because if I say no he would be pretty mad at me but if I say yes then I would risking my relationship with Lee.

"Sure but I won't be there. I'll probably be with my boyfriend tonight." I replied looking at him. Lee walked away and he went into the kitchen. Following him there, I feel like he is going to ignore me.

"Whitney, I want to be on my own." said Lee looking at him. He was crying and probably too masculine to show any tears or anything. I knew that I was hurting him by spending some time with Tyler instead of him.

"I am so sorry for what I did. I should have spent time with you instead of Tyler. I promise you, Lee there is nothing going on between me and him. We are ancient history." I replied sitting on the table that Lee was standing next to.

"Yeah but I will be always wondering if you love him and I can't live my life wondering if you are secretly sleeping with him." said Lee. All I ever wanted is to be happy but Tyler doesn't make me happy anymore. He has changed so much and I have made some horrible choices when it comes to men.

"I won't because my dad has left me his place so that means Tyler won't be staying with me. I love you, Lee Carter. Tyler left me and it was over pretty much before that." I replied. Lee pulled me into a kiss and before we kissed and I closed my eyes I saw Tyler looking at us properly spying on us. The kiss was so passionate and I loved every minute of it. It was everything that you would want in a kiss. I pulled away from for a minute and went to check if Tyler was still looking.

"What's wrong, Whit?" asked Lee. I looked back at him smiling trying to make him believe that nothing is wrong but he was driven by his own curiousity and he looked where I was looking.

"Tyler was spying on us. Can I stay here tonight?" I asked. Lee nodded and I pulled him into hug. I guess that I was wrong about Lee. He turned out to be the best boyfriend.

"Thanks Lee. I swear you and this baby are the only things stopping me from having a nervous breakdown." I replied smiling at him. Returning back into the pub, the first thing that I saw was Lauren and Tyler whispering to each other.

"Why do I get the feeling that something is up and you aren't telling me what's up?" I asked looking at them two. Tyler winked at me making me feel really uncomfortable.

"It's nothing. I am planning to stick around to help you raise this kid of yours. I'm moving back here. My travelling days are over." Tyler replied. To think that he is going to be my house each and every day like a bad smell. I am hoping that he decides to get his own place.

"No you should go and travel from one side of another of the Earth to another. Go and see the Bermuda Triangle and the effiel tower." I said. Lauren couldn't stop drooling over Tyler even though she is dating Peter Beale.

"Whitney, I am going to help you with the baby and I promise you that I won't leave or do anything stupid." Tyler replied. He won't leave us alone until he breaks me and Lee up.

"You always do something stupid, Tyler. This baby isn't yours and you don't have to stay for the baby because trust me he has lots of relatives already trust me." I said with a little bit of anger in the tone. Annoyed, I walked out of the pub and to the cafe for some lunch where I found Johnny and Nancy there laughing.

"Whit, hey come here." Johnny replied waving to me. Walking over to him, I was happy that I could find a place where I don't have to speak about the baby.

"Today has to be the worst day of my life. My ex boyfriend comes back and I am getting these pains and I feel like vomiting." I said. Nancy backed away from me like she was thinking that I was going to vomit on her.

"Don't vomit on me. We came here because we want to escape Mum. Once this baby comes that's it. We will be tied down for life. Looking after the baby, washing up and cleaning." Nancy replied. She makes it sound like having a baby is a bad thing. Hopefully, my baby won't make so much mess.

"I know a place where we can chill. It's deserted and I hear there is a swimming pool there." I said. It was actually my dad's place but I didn't want to go there on my own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi things are going to get heated when Whitney discovers something in her dad's house. **

"Yeah! Of course." Johnny and Nancy replied. We started walking out of the cafe where Lee joined us and followed us to my dad's place. It wasn't quite what I expected. It was a bug house and looking from the outside it had quite a few bedrooms.

"This is your dad's place? It's massive and we are still in Walford." said Lee. I haven't been to this part of Walford since I was seven. In this part, there are big houses with at least 5 bedrooms and it makes the other part of Walford look like a place for homeless people.

"My dad took me here once for a trip. We stayed with his mate and then he married Bianca and then he left me with Bianca. Every Christmas, birthday and Easter all I wanted was my dad to come back." I replied. Lee placed his hand on my shoulder as we walked into the house. It was the perfect place to raise a child. A new house, neighborhood and me.

"Whit, we don't have to be here if it is too hard for you. Where is your Mum?" asked Lee. I never really knew where my Mum was most of the time. I hear stories about her marrying people then divorcing them and getting all their money. She goes by many names but I don't know her real one.

"Not every family is like yours. What I mean is that everyone is there in your family. My mum isn't dead she left me when I was a baby with my Dad and she comes back to me when she has run out of money. I haven't seen her in years." I replied. When I see the Carters, I see a really happy family behind the bar working together. My whole life I have felt like an outsider like I never really belonged somewhere.

"Oh. That's horrible to grow up without a Mum. Well, you are kind of lucky because if your mother was that bad then you had a lucky escape." said Johnny. When I was younger, I thought that my mother was a angel who had put the lives of others before her own but all she is a two faced witch with a severe attitude problem.

"Yeah I guess. If you met my mother, you would die because she is so embarrassing." I replied annoyed. She dressed like a slapper and I guess I get my style from her.

When we reached the living room, we were surprised to see it all nice and clean. The room was so refreshing and modern. There was a big flat screen TV just above the fireplace. The main colors were black, white and grey. The sofa was large and stylish and there were ancient vases, carpets and a little arm the other side of the wall was a book shelf that covered the entire wall and there were stairs leading to a chill zone where there were sofa placed in a circle and if you looked down you could see water there and there were chandeliers and spotlights.

"Wow your dad has got style. This place is amazing. Can I move in here with you?" asked Lee. I looked at him and shaked my head. He looked kind of disappointed. Nancy started to wander about.

"Nah. I'm keeping this place all to myself. I'm sure that your mum wants you to stay with her in the Queen Vic." I replied placing my arm on his shoulder. Lee picked me up and I squealed much to Nancy and Johnny's annoyance.

"If you two can stop being cute for one minute then you have to check out the dining room." Said Nancy. Lee didn't let go of me. Instead, he carried me there. But Nancy was right. The dining room was so amazing. There was a fish tank that covered the entire room with tropical fish and a little cabinet. In the center was a table with 6 chairs and a grand piano.

"Forget that. Look at the little girl's princess room." Johnny replied. Lee then let go of me and placed me on the floor and I thanked him because I was going to be sick if I am honest.

"Wow this is so purple that it could be criminal. I prefer blue to purple. I'm not really a girly girl." said Nancy. I knew that Nancy wasn't the kind of girl who goes shopping with their mum and wears make up.

At one side was a purple bed with matching light purple cushions and a chandelier on the ceiling and a walk in closet which was painted pink. There were chairs and a desk with a laptop on it. I looked outside and saw the swimming pool that was the shape of a guitar and legged it.

"Whitney, where are you going?" asked Lee following me but he couldn't quite catch up to me. Running outside, I thought that my dad must love me to give this to me before he died.

"Catch me if you can." I screamed at them. When I looked back at them, they looked breathless and tired. I ran out of the back down and jumped into the pool. When they finally got there, they saw me swimming in the pool.

"I am not even going to say wow because this man never ceases to amaze me with his house. Whit, I am one of your best friends and when the baby comes I will be doomed so please let me live with you." begged Johnny. They were all looking at me as I floated in the pool or tried to! I actually thought that he might even beg on his knees.

"I thought that you like living in a boozer and getting free drinks. It's your family home and you need to be with your family and besides with you guys not around I will be having the time of my life." I replied. Johnny and Nancy jumped in and splashed me with water. Lee found something on the floor of the garden.

"Whit, I never knew that you have a sister beside Tiffany." Said Lee looking at the photo. I don't have a sister besides Tiffany. It was just me and Dad. Lee gave me the photo and it was folded in half. On one side was my dad holding me but on the other was my mum holding another baby. I have got a twin sister that I don't even know that she existed. We were separated at birth. At the back, my Dad wrote my darling daughters Abbey and Whitney. My little twins.

"I have got a sister. This doesn't make any sense. If I have a sister called Abbey then why didn't I grow up with her and where is she?" I asked looking at the photo. My whole life I felt like no one understand me but that's because a part of me was lost.

"If your dad was still alive then we would ask him but he isn't. I guess it would always remain a mystery. Maybe we could ask your mum. Do you have her number or address?" asked Lee curiously. There was two parts of me one was lost to me and I wasn't going to give up until I find Abbey.

"I don't know where she is or even who is. Even time I try to track her down, she changes her name and it becomes even more difficult." I replied. My dad knew why I felt so alone like I was missing something in my life but he never said anything to me.

"I guess we could ask people where Abbey Dean might be or we could do a background check." said Nancy getting out of the water. I was surprised that she would say something so brilliant.

"If I can't find my mother then at least I can find her. But she could be anywhere or what if nothing turns up." I replied scared. Not scared for me but scared for my sister. Imagine if she is in trouble or worse.

"Well it is worth a shot." said Johnny trying to be supportive and caring. I got out of the swimming pool eager to see my sister for the first time. My life was going to change forever! Running back into the house, I found a towel on the way back to my room. The only thing that I could think of was to find her. Find my twin. Quickly, I typed her name into the internet hoping that it gives me a clue to where she is.

Pacing up and down while the page loaded, all I want is to find her. I stood there my whole body shaking and I started biting my nails. Lee, Nancy and Johnny came in. Suddenly the page loaded and I looked through all the news. This was the way that I could find out about my sister. Clicking on a website where she had a profile.

Name: Abbey Poppy Dean

Age: 20

Hobbies: Shopping, playing basketball, getting my hair done and going for a girl's night out with my friends

Adress: Walford Care Home, Walford, England

Occupation: Trainee Nurse/ singer

I was so surprised that we have so much in common with each other; She is so much like me that it is unreal. I clicked on a picture of her with her friends. Stunned, I sat there not looking at anything else but her.

"She looks exactly like you. Abbey is definitely your identical twin." said Johnny looking at me then at Abbey. She was so much like me except she is only wearing a little bit of make up and she even has the same heart locket that I have.

"Whit, there is no point trying to find this girl. Even if you do, she will have no idea who you are and it might affect the both of you. Maybe it's best to leave this. She shouldn't be your main priority. In a couple of months, you will be a mum. Shouldn't you care more about the baby then this girl you haven't even met before?" asked Lee sitting beside me. I could feel his breath on my ear and I could feel his touch. For some reason, he is against me finding her.

"I know that I am going to be a mum but that is going to happen later in the future. I don't know why you are so against me finding her like it is going to destroy me to find my family." I replied turning to him. He looked a bit uneasy and unsure that his nose started twitching.

"It is. I have met a person who lost his family in the army and when he did find out the truth it changed him. He became a rebel. He turned on people and the only thing he wanted to do was hurt people because he thought that people hurt him." said Lee placing his hand on my cheek. His touch was so soft and it was so nice to have him close to me.

"Just because it happened to one person doesn't mean that it is going to happen to me and Abbey. I can see right through you, Lee Carter and you're jealous that I am spending so much time looking for my twin than with you." I replied. Lee looked at me and then he looked away. Nancy's phone went off and we all knew who was texting her.

"It's Mum and by the looks of this text she is not happy that we are deserted her in the pub by herself. We better go before she explodes." said Nancy. We all laughed when she said that. Lee was about to walk away but I pulled him back.

"Hey! Look even if I find my twin nothing is going to change between me and you. I promise that we will still be together." I replied giving him a glare. Pulling him closer to me, I pressed my lips against his in a passionate kiss.

"I guess that I was a bit jealous that you were looking for your sister instead of being with me and I'm sorry. I love you, Whitney Dean and I want to be with you." said Lee. Nancy came back and saw us.

"Lovely moment but Mum has just texted that the last person home cleans the toilet by hand." Nancy replied. Lee ran and then I noticed a car key on my desk. It must have been left by someone. Going downstairs, I realized that they are deserted me even Lee. Locking the front door, I pressed a button on the car key and a car unlocked. Squealing in excitement at the big black car, I hopped in and drove away listening to the sound of the radio.

Driving slowly, I found Nancy, Johnny and Lee all walking together looking at each other not realizing that I was driving this car. Looking at them, she pulled down the window.

"Oi you lot. Thanks for waiting up for me. I'll see you in the Queen Vic." I said. Lee looked at me and ran towards the door trying to unlock it. But it was too late because I already made it there.

"Whitney, open the doors please. I beg you. I am tired already." begged Lee. Unlocking the door and letting them in, I smiled at them while they came in and looked at the car.

"Where did you get the car? Whitney Dean, you are a saint." Johnny replied. Did you hear that I am a saint? I really am amazing. Maybe I could do this live a normal life but also be a mum.

"Thanks. Come on let's get there before your Mum kills us all and cooks us in a pie." I said. They all laughed like I said the most funniest joke ever. Johnny's face even turned red.

"Mum? Cook? She would probably burn the house and she can't cook. Her food is like eating dog poo." Johnny replied. I laughed when he said that. I have never tried Linda's food but it properly tastes like dog food.

"Yeah. Aunt Babe does all the cooking in our family. If Mum asks you to come to dinner politely say that you can't make it." said Nancy. I smiled at her and thought that it would be pretty awkward if I went to dinner with them.

"Okay. I'll say that Nancy warned me that your food tastes like dog poo. I'm only being honest." I replied. Nancy slapped my hand playfully. They were my family and I don't need my mother because I am really lucky to have them in my life.

"Please don't say that. She'll kill me. It's catch up night tonight. Basically we watch a bunch of movies and TV shows and have some fun." said Lee screaming in excitement. I am pretty sure that the baby heard his father screaming.

"That sounds like fun but for me is a lot of revision. I have got a lot riding on this year." I replied. They all looked at me like they didn't know that I was at college. I only went to Milton Keynes to do a course that I found.

"I never knew that I was with a book worm. I hope that our baby is a little but more adventurous then it's mother." said Lee. I parked right out of the Vic and Linda came out to get some glasses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. **

"Hi Mum. We're back!" Johnny replied. Linda turned around and screamed at Johnny and laughed when she saw the car. I looked at how Linda was with her little sausage.

"Oh my little sausage! Come in. There is this slapper in there shouting her mouth off at Mick." said Linda. We raced into the Vic as I locked the car. The slapper looked really familar.

"...all I want is a drink. A vodka. This is a bar isn't it. When I get my daughter on you. You will see that us Deans are stronger than you think." Mum replied banging her hand on the counter. When she said Deans I knew right then that she was Mum. She was back.

"Mum!" I said. Mum turned around and looked at me. Lee looked at my mum then at me thinking that I was crazy. Mum pulled me into a hug. I hated every minute of it because she stank of booze and cigars.

"Mum? That's your mother." Lee replied shocked. I would be shocked too because she looked like a slapper. She was wearing these tight skirt that was designed for 13 year olds and she was wearing this crop top.

"Yes. I am Whitney's mum. I'm Debra Dean. Well that is one of my many surnames. Whitty, tell that stupid barman to get me a drink before I knock the living daylights out of him." said Mum. I felt caught in the middle. Walking over to Mick, I knew that she knows about Tony and she could blab at any moment.

"You should just get her the drink." I replied nervously. Mum looked at me pushing my buttons. I hated that two faced witch but I can't have them finding out how twisted I am.

"Okay." said Mick. He could see that I was scared of her so he gave me the drink. I turned around and gave the drink to Mum ignoring the looks that Lee and the others gave me.

"So how have you been, Whitty? I've missed you." Mum replied. Sitting opposite her gave me the chance to get a proper good look at her. She had changed so much. Love bites on her neck, scars on her hands.

"That's rich coming from you. So if you loved me so much then why didn't you call or come and see me? I know, Mum. I know about Abbey." I said getting straight to the point. Mum nearly spat out her drink when I mentioned her name.

"Who is Abbey? I have never met anyone called Abbey in my life. Whitty, what are you talking about?" asked Mum. I hated it when she called me that. It was because I was so clever in school.

"Don't call me Whitty." I replied getting out the photo. Mum looked at it but she didn't cry or try to deny it. Lee went and sat on the counter watching us.

"You are right, Whitney. Okay I had two girls instead of one. I know that I have made mistakes in the past but I am trying to be a better person." said Mum twisting her hair which made me feel like she was lying about it. She will never change.

"You will never change, Mum. You still are that twisted, messed up two faced cow you always were. Soon your little games that you play are going to be rumbled. Different name but same face. You should have got plastic surgery." I replied. Mum laughed at me and looked at me. I felt really uncomfortable around her.

"Thank you, Whitney. You really think that I am twisted. You really understand me. When I look at you, I see a little bit of me. Mouthy, alone, funny and beautiful. Maybe we could play a game as mother and daughter." said Mum drinking the rest of her vodka. I didn't expect her to say that and I didn't want to do it.

"I would be ashamed to call you my mum. Not all your children are as twisted as you. I do have standards when it comes to men." I replied. Mum chuckled a bit to herself.

"Standards? I'm surprised that Bianca didn't chuck you out after what happened with Tony. You player! Sleeping with your step-mother's boyfirend behind her back. You got a bit of me in you." said Mum. I didn't want them to know but she just blurted it out like it was nothing.

"That was a long time ago when I gullible and stupid. Aren't you even going to ask how is Ryan?" I asked trying to change the subject. But I knew that Mum was going to continue talking about it.

"Nah! I want to talk about Tony. How you got him banged up for child abuse and rape? How you slept with him for three whole years?" asked Mum. I suddenly felt rage and anger.

"Will you just stop talking about Tony? I know that I did a terrible thing but you have done worse. Why are you even here?" I asked angrily. Mum looked at me and continued smiling showing those ugly teeth of hers.

"You inherited your dad's temper. I heard about him dying and how you are going to get everything from his will. I need a couple of grand and now that you are rich. I thought that you could lend me some." Mum replied begging putting her best saddest face to trick me but I knew that what she was like.

"No. Why should I give you money if you have done nothing but annoy me. You are like a parasite sucking the life out of me. Dad will give me that money because he knew that I deserved it. He has been there for me my whole life when I had school plays and productions. But where were you when I needed you?" I asked her. Mum sat there raising one of her eyebrows.

"You're not a baby anymore, Whitty. I need that money. Trust you dad to love you more than me. I looked after Abbey for 7 years and I don't even get a thank you. You were always Daddy's little angel. Your dad was the only man who saw through me and chucked me out on the streets. Let's make a deal I will let you see Abbey if you give 10 grand." Mum replied. She couldn't do this to me. Make me choose between my sister and my dad's money.

"I choose Dad's money. I can still see my sister and keep my dad's money. There is a reson that Dad gave it to me because I worked hard in school and yeah I mucked about with my friends and skipped school some days but I was not like you." I said pointing to her. Mum looked at me and sighed.

"Look, I know that I haven't exactly been the best mother ever but I did love you once apon a time and all I am asking is for your help but you won't even do that." Mum replied helplessly. I got really sick of her right now.

"Do you want to know why? I hate you. I am ashamed of you. You dress like a slapper and act like two year old. You have never done anything for me in your entire life. You left me and you lost the right to be my mum. Why don't you just shut up?" I asked angrily. Mum banged her hand on the table.

"Whitney, why don't you pick your toys up and put them back in your pram? I have done some terrible things in my time but I am your mother." Mum replied. To me, she was never really my Mum.

"No Bianca is my mother. She was the one who clothed, feed and helped me while you were probably out partying. Why don't you leave me alone? Dad never wanted you and neither do I." I said looking at her. Mum sighed and looked at me with rage.

"Your father loved you more than you could ever know. You are Daddy's little girl but your dear father didn't die when you were 10. He left you with Bianca because he found it hard to control you. I am ashamed of you. Why didn't you go off and do things and travel like me?" asked Mum. The answer was so simple. My muscles became tense and I breathed rapidly.

"Because I am not you. I was never your little girl you can't make me that now. You aren't getting a penny off me or Dad." I replied. Mum looked really angry for some reason like she was about to burst.

"That's what I said to her but she won't listen. She is like a yo yo keeps coming back." said a girl behind me. I looked back wondering who it is and when I looked back it was Abbey, my long lost sister was there standing right behind me.

"You shouldn't be here. I told you that Whitney is dangerous. Who knows what she would do to you?" asked Mum urging Abbey to leave but she stood there. Why was she telling my twin horrible stuff about me like I am a wild animal.

"I am not a wild animal. What do you mean that I am dangerous? Was it you trying to split us two up?" I asked Mum. Her face went really red like the colour of a tomato.

"Okay I have been trying to split you two up because I didn't want you to know. I was trying to protect you from the truth." Mum replied looking at me crying. I looked at her wondering why she was crying and what was going on.

"What truth? What is going on?" I asked standing up and standing beside my sister. I looked at them and sighed. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Go on, Mum. Tell her about the fact that you tried to kill her when she was born or the fact that you used your children for money." Abbey replied. I looked at my mother who stepped back a step. I knew in my heart that it was true.

"What? You tried to kill me? Why would you that?" I asked her. She dropped to the ground begging. Glaring at her, Mum sobbed even more and harder.

"Because your father loved you more than he loved me. He loved you two more than me. Called you his little angels and called me a tart." Mum screamed angrily. She stood back up and started trashing the place up. Smashing all the glasses. Mick raced over to her to grab her.


	7. Chapter 7

"You have done nothing but cause me grief. I did this for you. Get off me!" Mum replied. I opened the door and Mick pulled her out of the pub and pushed her onto the ground.

"Leave us alone from now on, Debra." I said closing the door behind me leaving her there. Walking over to my sister, I could see that she was really scared of Mum.

"I'm Abbey." Abbey replied hugging me. I hugged her back and it felt like I was whole again. I found my other half and I got rid of my mother once and for all.

"Hi I'm Whitney and I am guess we're twins." I said excited. She was so nice and friendly. I loved her outfit and she does make a good first impression.

"Yeah I guess we are. When I found out I was like what and then Mum was like you have an identical twin. Shocker. I guess this explains why I have always felt so alone and abandonned." Abbey replied. We were definetly twins. I have felt like that many times in my life.

"That's exactly how I feel like I never truly belong somewhere. I am like a stray dog trying to find my pack." I said. Lee shot me a glare as he walked towards me.

"I am sorry to ruin this family moment but I really need to borrow my girlfriend for catch up night." Lee replied. I looked at Abbey caught in the middle. Getting out my smart phone that I got for Christmas, I looked at her.

"Yeah sorry. How about you give me your number and we meet up tomorrow?" I asked. Abbey wrote her number and we hugged before she left. I looked at her as she left.

"Whit, come on!" Lee replied grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs. Sometimes he could be a real jealous boyfriend. He didn't even give me the chance to get to know my sister.

"You could have given me and Abbey 5 minutes to get to know each other." I said with anger in my voice. Walking into the living room, looking at all the people in there made me want to faint.

"Yeah and I am sorry about that, Whitney. I want you to really bond with my family and I didn't realize that was a big moment for you and Abbey." Lee replied placing his hand on my shoulder. I sat beside Johnny and Nancy not wanting to be near Lee.

"So we are watching Frozen just because Mum said that she wants to torture Dad." said Nancy laughing when Mick's face saddened. He looked like he was crying. I chuckled to myself. I couldn't help but notice that Lee was looking at me.

"Frozen? I am going to to cry too. I've had to watch Frozen over and over again and it gets less exciting each time you watch it." I replied. Nancy and Johnny started laughing too and Lee tried to talk to me but I completely ignored him.

"Well are we going to watch it or sit here like ducks?" asked Lee putting the dvd into the dvd player and clicking play on the remote.

The movie got really boring but well that was my opinion of it. Linda seemed to be in love with the movie like she wanted to jump into it. When it reached Do you want to build a snowman?, Mick was crying and I suddenly felt really tired that I feel asleep on Johnny's shoulder.

"Mum! What should I do? Should I wake her up?" asked Johnny to Linda. Lee looked at Johnny jealous that I was sleeping on his shoulder instead of his.

"No she is pregnant and besides you have no idea how she might be feeling because the hormones are starting to kick in." Linda replied. Lee stood up and walked over to Johnny.

"Look I will take her into our room and put her on my bed. She must be tired and she needs a good night's sleep." said Lee carrying me into his room which was opposite the living room. Lee carefully placed me on his bed.

"Goodnight Whitney. I love you more than you would ever know. I promise you that I will make you really happy and me, you and the baby will be so happy." Lee replied kissing my cheek and then moving onto my lips. He pushed my hair out of my eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, Lee. I should probably go back home." I said standing up. Much to my annoyance, Lee grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I landed on the bed.

"You are really tired and maybe you should spend the night here. Your mum is probably waiting outside for you and we don't want to bury you as well as our baby." Lee replied softly getting some pillows and duvets for me. I don't know why he was acting like this and it was driving me crazy.

"Lee, are you scared that I might leave? That's why you are acting so stangely and I want you to know that I want to be with you." I said. Lee sat on my lap and I laughed as he kissed me on the lips while he tore off my shirt.

Next Day No one's POV

Whitney woke up to the sound of Nancy screaming in the living room. Rubbing her eyes and yawning as she woke up, she realized that her and Lee kind of went to second base while Johnny was wearing headphones so that he could not hear what they were doing. Putting on her t shirt and jeans, she realized that her baby was starting to develop. Walking out of the room, she bumped into Tina.

"Oh sorry Tina." said Whitney apolgizing. Slowly, she closed the door. Tina smiled at her which made Whitney think what she was thinking. Tina knew what Whitney and Lee was up to judging by how messy her hair was, her make up was smudged.

"I am guessing that you and Lee shared a romantic encounter last night. Whitney, I was wondering if you might have any idea where Zsa Zsa is. I'm her mother." Tina replied curiously. Whitney was surprised to hear that Zsa Zsa was her daughter because they were nothing alike.

"Zsa Zsa is your daughter? I don't know where Zsa Zsa is. The last time that I saw her was years ago. I'm sorry Tina." said Whitney. She rentered in the room to see Lee snoring away. He snores like hell and never stops. At the blink of an eye, he woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you always snore like that? I swear, if we ever get a place together then you are sleeping in the other room, babe." Whitney replied. Lee stood up and laughed because he knew that she couldn't sleep unless he is next to her.

"Then you can saw bye bye to sleep, hon. You love me especcially when I am snoring." said Lee looking at her. Whitney's mouth opened and she looked at Lee like he was crazy.

"Nah. You can sleep on the floor and we are getting you a cage. Don't want you behaving like a wild animal." Whitney replied. She was joking but she saw Lee's hands tensen and she suddenly got really scared.

"I'm a wild animal now am I. You wanna say that again." said Lee looking at her. He walked forward clutching his fist and ran over to her. Whitney thought that he was going to punch her but he didn't. He burst into laughter and she hit him playfully.

"You continue acting like a child. You scared me then because that you were angry with me. I'm an idoit and I know it." Whitney replied sadly. Lee pulled her into a kiss. It was really short but she enjoyed it.

"You are not an idoit. It is perfectly okay to be scared sometimes but know that I will never hurt you. You mean everything to me and if I kill you then I will kill myself because I couldn't live without you." said Lee kissing her cheek. Johnny started to wake up and looked at the loved up couple.

"You mean the world to me, Lee Carter but one thing if we ever get married I am not changing my name to Carter ever. I'm staying as Whitney Dean forever and ever." Whitney replied putting her hand on his shoulder. Lee laughed to him not noticing that Johnny was awake.

"And I can't change your minds ever? I bet that I can change your mind and soon you will be Mrs Whitney Carter." said Lee. Johnny was surprised they didn't realize that he was awake. Lee pulled her into another kiss.

"Really I never knew that you two were engaged. Thinking about names and all. Soon you will be planning the wedding." Johnny replied clapping his hands. Lee and Whitney looked at each other and laughed to themselves.

"We're not getting married, Johnny. I was just saying that I will never change my name for a man not even Lee." said Whitney laughing. Lee got really angry that she was saying this.

"Well look who isn't getting the chance to be part of the most outstanding family in the world." Lee replied standing up straight and proud. Whitney laughed even more when he did that.

"Ok. The baby is joining the next generation of the Dean family." said Whitney smiling at Lee. She knew that he was going to go on about what the name Carter means.

"Am I hearing right? That baby is a Carter. It's got a strong heart beat just like his dad. Whitney Carter. That has a ring to it." Lee replied. Johnny went out of the room giving them a moment and walked into the living room hoping to get some peace and quiet but Nancy was there and she screamed Lee's name. He rushed into the living room thinking that there was something wrong or there was a squirrel in the house.

"Mum told me this morning that I have to sacrifice my room to the baby. She is making me move in with you two planks. They are turning my room into a nursery." said Nancy. Lee and Johnny looked at each other thinking that it was a crazy idea.

"They can't do that. We are men and we need our own space to relax and grow. If they do that then I will move in with Whitney." Lee replied. Whitney came into the room and she sat down on the sofa and relaxed.

"No one is moving in with me and anyway I am moving into my dad's place." said Whitney sitting there bored to death. There wasn't much things that you could do in a pub.

"So Mum is making me leave my room and I am going to stay there with Lee who snores like a pig." Nancy replied pointing to Lee. They all knew that he was really upset by that comment.

"Nancy! Stop being so rude to your older brother. That is a horrible thing to say to your brother. What has he ever done to you except be the loving caring brother that you need?" asked Linda. Whitney got out her phone and saw that she got a text from the person who was reading out her dad's will. Lee looked at the text and wanted to be there for her.

"I'm sorry, Lee. I shouldn't be blaming you for this. I'm just being really stubborn and rude." Nancy replied with a sad smile on her face. Lee wasn't really paying attention to her at all.

"It's okay Nance I forgive ya. Whit, do you want me to go to your dad's will reading with you?" asked Lee wanting to go and support Whitney. She was his girlfriend and he loved her to bits.

"Nah I don't even want to go. Thank though for trying to be a good boyfriend and supporting me but I don't want to face the family I never knew I had. I'm going to go home and get dressed." Whitney replied leaving the room. Lee looked a but disappointed at her response. Nancy and Linda noticed this.

"Whit, she loves you, baby. And maybe she wants you to support her in a different way. She just said that you were being a good boyfriend. Keep that charm up and who knows. After this one pops out you might face another." said Linda smiling at Lee, who felt a bit insecure.

Whitney's POV

I can't believe that I just did that to Lee, who was just trying to help me but all I did was lie to his face. I must be the worst girlfriend ever to do that to my boyfriend. Maybe I am just not cut out to be some guy's girlfriend or even wife. Since the whole Tony incident, I have never let myself fall in love in case that they try to use me like he did. If I am going to start a new relationship without telling him the truth. Crying, I rushed into the house and ran upstairs into my bedroom. Searching for my memory box, I thought about my dad and how much he loved me.

Finally I found my memory box at the very back past all my lost golden chains and earrings. My heart locket is the key to the memory box and my dad gave it to me when I was 5 and I thought that if I filled it with little memories then I could get another one. Inside was memories of my dad; pictures of me and him camping, swimming and at plays and productions.

"I miss you, Dad. I need you to tell me that everything is going to be okay and to look after me. I just want you to come back." I said sobbing. All these memories made me miss him even more than before. I know that he won't come back but I need him so much. Looking at myself in the mirror, I knew that he would be so disappointed at what I have become. I am like my mother a slapper with no morals or standards. How could I ever change who I am?

I ran a bath so hot like I wanted to melt in it and disappear because I felt like I was follow my mother's example and being so stupid like her. Basically I have to change everything. The way I dress. I mean, I can be stylish but also polite and sensible. I got out of the bath and look through my wardrobe for something to wear that was appropiate for a will reading. I found my black skirt and a white top which was the best I had to offer. Leaving the house, I saw Abbey walking into the vic. She probably thinks that I live there. Putting my hair into a messy bun and leaving the house, I ran over to the vic to find Abbey asking Johnny where I was.

"She is right behind you. Whit, are you going to a funeral or something?" asked Johnny looking at me. I looked at Abbey, who smiled at me and she was wearing all black.

"Yeah I am going to my dad's will reading. Tell Lee that I am going to speak to him later." I replied looking at Johnny who nodded. I turned to my sister. "Let's go! Also afterwards I am going shopping so you can come if you like."

"Sure! Let's go in my car." said Abbey. I feel like I have known her my whole life and I am trying to get to know her and bond with my long long sister. We walked out of the pub and got into her car which was pretty small but comfortable.

"So Abbey what kind of music do you like?" I asked trying to make conversation with her. Abbey looked at me and she looked exactly like me so it was like I was talking to myself.

"All sorts mainly pop and rap. I can't believe that I am going to the will reading of a man that I didn't even knew existed. Mum told me that my dad wanted nothing to do with me but she is a liar so I am pretty confused." Abbey replied sadly. I know how difficult it can be growing up without a dad so that must be really hard for him.

"Dad wasn't the sort of person to abandon a baby. Growing up he was so nice and kind and generous. It's not fair that you were denied the right to grow up with your real father and with me. Things would be alot different if you grew up with me and Dad." I said looking at her. She looked like she wanted to burst into tears. She was so much like me strong on

the outside but soft and vunerable on the inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am posting five chapters today because I haven't posted in a while. **

"Yeah and things would have been really different. I would have been with you and we could have had a normal childhood. Instead I grew up in care with parents I thought were my own." Abbey replied driving away from Walford. I felt slightly responsable for what happened to her because I was the lucky one.  
>"I grew up with Bianca, Dad's second wife and I thought Dad died of a heart attack. Turns out that he was alive the whole time and he didn't want me. That's when I became this rebel who did everything to get attention. To show people that I was hurting but most people didn't give the time of day." I said looking forward hoping that we get there soon so that we could get this over and done with.<br>"Well your life turned out pretty rubbish. My whole life I wanted a sister and a normal family. He loves you. Your boyfriend. Mine barely notices when I am around." Abbey replied smiling weakly at me. I knew that already but if I push Lee anymore then he would break or crack and we would break up.  
>"Maybe you should make a scene or try to get his attention. I used to do that with boys. I have litterally the worst record with boys." I said. Abbey started parking and I knew that it was now or never. We looked at each other and then entered the hall.<br>There was about 12 people and one person stood out. I hoped that she wasn't there but there she was. Mum again sitting right in the front row pretending that she gives a stuff about Dad. Sitting two seats away from her, we looked at the person who was going to be reading out the will.  
>"What is she doing here? She doesn't care about Dad. She is a two faced witch. I hope that I don't get Dad's business because I want to travel the world." said Abbey. I was probably going to get his business. Mum walked over to us smiling showing us those ugly teeth of hers.<br>"Well I will get his business and then I will get everything else. Me and your Dad never divorced so we are still married." Mum replied. Suddenly, I became really scared that she was right and she would get everything; But Dad wouldn't be that stupid as to let Mum have everything.  
>"If you would please sit down the will reading is about to begin. We are here today to celebrate the life of Nathan Dean. Let's get started to Steven, my brother I give you my watch and to my sister Steph I give you Mum's necklace. To my darling Abbey, I give you 20 thousand in cash and my mother's engagement ring. I give my darling Whitney 20 thousand and my mother's wedding ring. I give all children of Abbey and Whitney 10 thousand that would be given to them on their 21st birthday. Right the houses, cars, business and all the other stuff that includes all the money which is a total amount of 54 thousand goes to..." said the will reader. You could feel the tension in the room. I have already been given something and I am grateful for what I have got. Something that I could remeber him by.<br>"Get on with it. Say my name." Mum replied asking him to get on with it. I looked at the ground. The person who gets it must be really lucky and must mean a lot to my Dad.  
>"Goes to Whitney Dean." said the will reader. I looked up when he said my name realizing what had gone on. I got everything. It was all my mine. My dad did really love me.<br>"Nooo! Me and Nathan were married. So don't I get something. Read it again you might have got it wrong." Mum replied angrily at the will reader. He turned the paper around tosee some writing on the back.  
>"To my wife, Debra I give to you this Puzzle because you were always so bad at it and never finished it. That is all." said the will reader. He came up to me and Abbey.<br>"You will go to this adress and you will recieve your cheque." The will reader replied giving us two cards. He ran away because Mum was so angry. Storming over to us, Mum was carrying the puzzle that she got.  
>"Well your dad was never really a looker and plus he was really bad in bed. This is all I have while you two live on with more money." said Mum angrily storming away kicking and smashing things while she did. I turned to Abbey.<br>"What are you going to do with the money?" I asked her. I was probably going to spend it on the baby and on the business but the business was booming.  
>"I am going to travel the world and meet new people. I am starting with America." Abbey replied. I didn't really wnat her to leave right now because I need her.<br>"That's amazing to hear that you are going to travel. I would but I have got priorities." I said. My only priority is being with Lee and imiagine how hard it would be if I didn't see his face anymore.  
>"Are we going shopping or standing here like ducks." Abbey replied. I guess that I should enjoy every moment that I have with her. We walked over to her car.<br>"Shop obviously. I would love to go to Paris and shop there. It's like the city of shopping." I said picturing it in my head. It would be perfect and I would shop like I was crazy.  
>"Yeah and I would go and have lunch on the Eiffel Tower." Abbey replied unlocking the car and getting in. I was really going to miss her loads because even though I have known her for a little while we were close.<br>"Well, now I will never get the chance to travel and see new places. I'm becoming a mum and settling down and I haven't been out of Europe before. Maybe in the Summer I could go and see new places." I said sighing. Sometimes I think of this baby as a gift and a curse.  
>"You a mum? You're too young to have kids and when you have kids you lose your mates, freedom and fun. While your mates are out getting wasted you are in sitting on the bathroom floor being sick." Abbey replied smiling at me. She was right. I mean, I don't even know if Lee will stand by me. He could meet someone ten times better and get together with them.<br>"You're right but it's too late. I am already pregnant. I didn't go through with the abortion I planned to have and well Lee isn't the sort of guy to settle down. Sometimes, I think that I am making a really bad decision. Plus I have got his family on my case 24/7." I said angrily. This was supposed to be my baby and they are all getting involved especcially Linda.  
>"Sad really. You are being denied the chance to have a bit of fun. Lee would be like a party guy while you are looking after a ungrateful little brat." Abbey replied. She looked really tensed as we drove towards the mall. I knew that something happened with her that I don't know about.<br>"Okay tell me why you hate kids so much and I mean don't make up an excuse of some kind." I said. She gasped and tried to deny it but I pulled her this face that said it all.  
>"Fine, Whitney I had a baby last year and for the entire year I spent nights looking after the baby and I got crazy. I mean that I was suffering from depression." Abbey replied giving me a photo of a little girl. She has been through so much and I haven't been there for her.<br>"Oh! Well to be honest a baby could be quite depressing but let's focus on shopping and forget babies even exist." I said looking at her. She started to relax as we parked right outside the mall.  
>It was a great big mall with loads of shops. And the first shop that we went into was a hairdressers because we wanted to get our hair done. It was a professional hairdressers like the one Dean owns but much bigger. The man who was doing it looked really friendly and nice but the one that Abbey chose was an tough man with lots of tattoos. After we finally finished our hairs which took us 30 minutes, we looked in the mirrors. Abbey's hair was completely straight and her hair was dip dyed red which suited her but mine was curly and had lots of volume and it was dip dyed caramel. It actually suited me.<br>"Thank you so much. Our hairs look amazing." said Abbey. She was right. I looked hot and amazing. Well, we looked like supermodels. Despite my constant complaints, Abbey still paid for me as well as her.  
>"We look hot. Like watch out London we are coming for you." I replied looking at my outfit. I looked like I came from a session with the Mayor. What we need is a new outfit.<br>"We need a new outfit." said me and Abbey at the same time. We reached a store that selled amazing clothes and it was the perfect place to get some stuff but annoyingly they didn't have a changing room. I litterally stuffed lots of clothes into my trolley.  
>After 2 hours shopping, Abbey dropped me off at my house. I changed my outfit and I put on a little bit of make up which makes me feel like a model. I was wearing a cream lace peplum, black skinny jeans, a pink belt, hot pink bag, a golden watch and bracelets and high heel black shoes with a bow on them. I know what you are thinking! Why is Whitney Dean dressing like that?<br>I want to test this new look out. The market was really nice this time of day so I fancied walking down it. Loving every minute of being in the spot light, boys wolf whistled and one of the boys even slapped my butt.  
>"What do you think you were doing? Do you think that I like you touching me like that? Do you think that I am interested in low lifes like? What a waste of a life!" I said. We Deans don't give up until we get what we want. I wasn't going to let him violate me like that.<br>"Love, come on. I now you have got a fling for me. Can't keep your eyes off me." The boy, Kane replied looking at me. I stared right back at him with those michevous and horrible eyes of his.  
>"I can't keep my eyes off you because you got the face of a slapped bum. Touch me like that again and you will see the consequences of your actions." I warned him but he did it again which left me with no choice I slapped him across the face and he fell to the ground. I walked out feeling pretty proud of myself. Seeing Johnny sitting right outside Beales I sat beside him.<br>"Look at you. You know if I wasn't guy then I would probably be with you. Have you seen my brother yet?" asked Johnny. I shaked my head nervous as to what Lee was going to say about my new outifit.  
>"Not yet. Why are you out here instead of in the pub?" I asked him. I was really flattered when he said that about me because sometimes a girl needs to be appreciated.<br>"Come on please don't make me go back there. Mum and Dad are fighting over baby names and it is really stressful." Johnny replied. He looked exhausted like he hasn't got a good nights sleep.  
>"Let's go to the cafe and get some lunch." I said in a soft tone. Johnny stood up and looked at my outfit again. I felt like I wasn't the same old slapper I was before. Okay occasionally I will wear a short dress that would show off some skin but whatever.<br>"I like your hair. It suits you." Johnny replied. If he wasn't guy then I would count that as flirting but whatever. For some reason my hair was much more longer so I put it into a ponytail.  
>"Thanks, Johnny. So are your parents having a girl or a boy?" I asked him. From what I saw this morning they were really looking forward to the new baby but Nancy wasn't happy about sacrificing her room.<br>"I think they are having a baby girl. That's why Mum was saying that they should call the baby Heidi but Mick wants to call the baby Elaine after Mum's mum." Johnny replied laughing to himself. I prefered the name Heidi but that was my opinion.  
>"Sounds like your parents are in a pickle. I like the name Heidi more." I said looking at him. I ordered a tea but for some bizarre reason I wasn't that hungry but I was hungry for some carrots.<br>"Me too. What child would like to be called Elaine? She is a really good grandmother but it doesn't mean that we have to name the baby after her." Johnny replied gently. I sipped some of my tea but it didn't make me feel any better because I still feel ill and it makes me wonder if the baby is doing all of this.  
>"I guess. So you, Lee and Nancy are all going to share a room together. Nancy didn't look too happy with the idea of sharing a room with Lee." I said to him sipping some more of my tea. Johnny looked at me and shiverred thinking that it was all going to go down in flames.<br>"Yeah. It is going to be a really hard because the room is really small. So I guess I am taking my last option. I am going to live with you." said Johnny fixing his hair. I found it really funny but I saw the look on his face and I realized that he was being serious.  
>"Look, Johnny I need my own space. I don't have that much space at home and it is too quiet there so maybe a change of scenery might help me and the baby." I replied looking down. Johnny looked like he didn't care that much.<br>"Fine I will get my own place. I will use the money that I make at the Albert to buy a flat for myself." said Johnny confidently. I have just realized that for the next 7 months I can't drink. I have already suffered 2 months of pregnancy.  
>"That's good. You can't be your mother's little sausage forever. Maybe it is time to stand on your own two feet." I replied. Storming into the cafe, Nancy was carrying her sports bag and looked really angry.<br>"I am leaving Walford for good and moving in with you. Mum said that I should move into the boys' room immediately. I had to make the choice between Stan's room and that means sharing a room with Auntie Shirley and Tina." said Nancy. I looked at her bag which was opened. There wasn't that much stuff in the bag except a white track suit, a pair of trainers and a tooth brush.  
>"I wouldn't want to share a room with Stan, Shirley and Tina anyway. Secondly I want to move in with Whitney. I call dibs." Johnny replied angrily. Nancy looked back at him. Lee rushed into the cafe looking for Nancy.<br>"Nancy! I have been looking for you!" said Lee. When he saw me, he just froze for a minute and couldn't keep his eyes off me. "Wow. I thought that you might go to your dad's will reading. You look amazing, babe. I love your hair and your outfit."  
>"Thanks, babe. Yeah about my dad's will reading. Guess who I bumped into my mum. Well long story short I got my dad's business, car, house also 74 thousand but I am giving it to charity." I replied it was actually a joke but Lee took it seriously well judging by his reaction.<br>"74 thousand and you want to give it to charity. Whitney, I love you and I know that you are just trying to be kind and do the right thing but this could be good for us." said Lee. I bursted into laughter because he actually believed that. You should have seen the look on his face.  
>"I'm joking. I am going tomorrow to collect the money but it is going start in the safe. I am not spending it on you." I replied. Lee started tickling me. I couldn't help laughing when he did that because I am really ticklish.<br>"Oh really? I bet that I can change her mind. If I continue tickling her she will be burst." said Lee. Much to my own annoyance, Tyler approached us out of the blue wanting something.  
>"Whit, can I talk to you in private?" asked Tyler. Lee gave me this look that said it all that he is trying to break us up but Tyler isn't like that. On the other hand, he did make me fall in love with him which ruined mine and Fatboy's relationship.<br>"Yeah sure 5 minutes." I replied standing up and walking outside with Tyler. This felt really wrong like I knew that something was up. Was he going to kiss me or say that he loves me?  
>"I wanted to do something to show you who I really am. To show you that I just want to help and be part of something good for a change. I'm sorry." said Tyler stepping closer to be. Seeing Lee looking through the cafe window, I knew that I was going to have to make a choice. Lee or Tyler? Tyler or Lee?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Tyler kissed my forehead and picked me up and placed me onto my shoulder. Screaming, I tried kicking him but he wouldn't let go. Lee came running out after hearing me scream but it was too late. Tyler placed me in a cab and we started driving. Looking back at Lee, I feel like I let him down.  
>"Tyler! Why would you go and do that? I was having a lovely time with my boyfriend. I'm going back there." I said trying to open the door but Tyler closed it and he pulled me closer to him. Tyler wasn't going to give up.<br>"Please just don't leave. I have got a surprise for you." Tyler replied with those big sad eyes of his and pratically won me over. Sitting there, I had no idea where we were going until we arrived at the hospital.  
>"I have already had my scan. What are we doing here, Tyler?" I asked him. We got out of the car and he paid the driver for the drive. Walking in, it was nice to have someone who was there with me. Taking my hand, he dragged me into a room where Mary was.<br>"2 scans in two days!" said Mary smiling at me. I was about to leave but Tyler gave me this look and that look said everything. Sitting back on the seat that I was recently on I sighed pulling my shirt up.  
>"It's nice that the father came to this scan." Mary replied smiling at Tyler. I don't know why I was having this scan because I already know that the baby is a boy and that I love him.<br>"I had to come and support my girlfriend with the baby because I want to see my baby and this is a big moment for me and her to see our baby." said Tyler. I rolled my eyes in annoyance because he wasn't the father however he had a point I haven't given Lee the chance to support me.  
>"Yeah babe." I replied annoyed. Mary placed some jelly on my tummmy and I looked at the baby who was nesting inside of me. She pressed a button and you could see the baby more visibly.<br>"It's called a 4D ultrasound. You can see the baby more clearly." said Tyler gently in my ear. His voice was soft in my ear. I could see my baby's face and it was really special. I can't believe Tyler did this for a baby who wasn't even his.  
>"Thank you so much, Tyler." I replied. Mary started talking about the baby and how much it developed. Tyler listened through the whole parental speech and he was being so kind and friendly.<br>"...So the baby looks very healthy and keep eating healthy food and drinking plenty of fluids and avoid fatty food." said Mary. I was hardly listening I was too distracted looking at my beautiful baby boy but in a blink of an eye Mary turned off the monitor and I couldn't see him but I knew that he was there inside of me. Mary gave me a photo of the baby.  
>"Thanks for that, babe." I replied kissing his cheek. Tyler looked at me and smiled at me. It costs some money to have an 4D ultrasound and he was so generous to pay for it for me.<br>"You're welcome. I just wanted to something nice for you and the baby. I know that the baby isn't mine but it doesn't mean that I don't care." said Tyler as we walked out of the hospital.  
>Lee's POV<br>Tyler has just stolen my girlfriend. I can't believe that he grabbed her like that and I let him. Walking back into the pub, Mum was standing there arguing with Dad in front of the punters even though they always say that you should never have an argument in front of the punters because it could give them the impression that we are a troubled family. All we are is a family trying to make a living. When I got into the pub, I got back to being Lee, the son of two people who sell wine and spirts for a living. How could I be good enough for Whitney? She would rather run away from me with him. Tyler. What has he got that I haven't? Time flies by quickly and Whitney is probably kissing Tyler is hallowed streets and corners and laughing at me. After 30 minutes of waiting, the door opened and Whitney was there laughing with him.  
>"Where have you been? I've missed you." I said kissing her on the lips making it clear that she was taken and he couldn't split us up not now not ever.<br>"I've missed you too. Me and Tyler went to an ultrasound but this was in 4D so you could see the baby more clearly. Look isn't he gorgeous." Whitney replied giving me a photo. It was like someone put a camera in her tummy so that I could see the baby.  
>"That's good, Whit." I said back. It hurt that she went with him instead of me and that was supposed to my kid or so I think. She is obviously cheating on me with him.<br>"Yeah it is better than the 2D one because you can actually see our little boy." Whitney replied showing me him. He looked so peaceful and I couldn't wait until he was out.  
>"Only 7 months to go until we see Lee Junior." I said thinking that we are going to name him after me. Whitney looked at me and smiled. While Tyler found it really hard to stop laughing.<br>"I don't think that you should call the child Lee Junior unless you want it to get bullied in school." Tyler replied. I looked to Whitney for guidance but she looked at the baby then at me.  
>"Lee, do we really need to start deciding baby names right this instant. I mean, we should probably decide on a perfect name for our little solider." said Whitney looking at me. Looking disappointed that she didn't stick with me, I saw the hold that Tyler had over her.<br>"You are properly right. We are going to have to get some stuff and paint the nursery upstairs and you will have to move in." I replied thinking it all through. Whitney placed her hand on mine and smiled.  
>"Babe, I am not moving in here. It's way too small and there are a lot of people staying here already. It might be a bit hard to get some privacy." said Whitney squeezing my hand. I thought that she was joking when she said that she was going to live in her dad's place.<br>"Yeah but this is our family home. I mean, I grew up in a pub and I ended up just fine like any other kid." I replied. Tyler snorted. Giving him a nasty look, I hated him with a passion.  
>"Yeah because every kid's dream is to run into the house and see drunk people and people smoking. Do you want this baby to end up like some criminals? This is where their lives go wrong; pubs. Places where they promote drinking." said Tyler. Whitney nodded and I knew that she agreed with everything he was saying. He has his claws in.<br>"Whit, don't listen to him. Think of the kid being happy and running up here screaming and shouting and having fun with all his mates." I replied trying to convince her. She looked at both of us.  
>"I'm sorry, Lee but come on. This isn't exactly the place for a baby. What if someone comes up to our room and we won't ever get a minute to ourselves because you will sharing a room with your brother and sister." said Whitney. Tyler placed his hand on her shoulder and she didn't even mind.<br>"Okay. I know that we won't have any privacy so I guess that we could go and get our own place. Please say that you are at least going to think about it, babe." I replied putting on my saddest face. Two can play that game.  
>"Okay. I'm going to go home and chill." Whitney replied walking out of the pub. It was time to show him who is Whitney's boyfriend. Tyler smiled at her.<p>

"Listen here, Tyler. I am her boyfriend not you. That baby in there is not yours. It's mine and I am not going to let you ruin my relationship but meddling. Back off. Did Whitney tell you that I was in the army?" I asked him. Tyler looked at me and smiled at me. That was a evil smile and I knew that he wasn't going to back off without a fight.  
>"I know mate. But you can't stop me seeing Whitney. I mean she is my ex and I do still love her but I know more about her than you and she can trust me not like you." Tyler replied looking at me. Whitney was holding this from me but I didn't want to upset her by talking about the past.<br>"No you don't. She is my girlfriend. We talk." I said giving him a drink. Tyler looked at me and drank in one gulp and looked at me from hair to toe.  
>"Do you know about Rob? And how she was a hooker sleeping with men for money?" Tyler replied laughing a bit. He was doing this to hurt me and try to annoy me. Whitney would never be a hooker.<br>"You're lying. You are doing this to hurt me. To destroy our relationship and it isn't going to work." I said. Tyler shaked his head and Liam came over and I was wondering why he wasn't in school and hanging around here.  
>"Liam! Tell Lee here how your sister ran off with a man called Rob and she slept with men for money." Tyler replied. Liam walked over to us and nodded. Shocked that she didn't tell me this before, I remebered a conversation that I had with Lucy Beale before she died. She said that Whitney has stopped charging for sex.<br>"It's not something she is proud of but she did leave home and become a hooker. It was a hard time for her also us. Ask her if you don't believe me." said Liam. I had to settle this once and for all. I could have them calling her that. Storming out of the pub, I walked out to Whitney's house and banged on the door. When she finally opened the door, she pulled me inside.  
>"I have got something that I want to ask you. Is it true? Were you a hooker?" I asked her. I didn't look away or try to change the subject; Her reaction was really weird because she started crying.<br>"Yes." Whitney replied quietly. Hearing her say that she was a hooker was like having a jagger through my heart. Taking several step back, I didn't even know if the baby was mine. Running out of the house, I looked back and saw Whitney crying her heart out. As much as it pained me to see her like this, I couldn't forgive her. Thoughts of her sleeping with men for money sickened and disgusted me. I wanted nothing more to do with her. I can't love a hooker. She was being so secretive, sneaky, cunning and disgusting.  
>Whitney's POV<br>How did Lee find out about me being a hooker? Strictly speaking I wasn't a hooker, I was forced to be thinking that I was in love with Rob not knowing that he was only using me to pay off his debts. How stupid I have been to trust such a horrible, dispicable and horrid man, an true son of Satan. I don't know if our relationship could be saved; He didn't even give me the chance to explain what I meant. What really happened. I guess that a guy like him doesn't want a girl like me. A messed up girl who has issues. Watching him walk away was one of the hardest pains that I have had to endure but it had to be done and I feel like my heart has stopped beating. Running upstairs, it felt like I was all on my own. My little boy is going to have to grow up without a dad. Packing some of my stuff, I stuffed it into my bag not looking at what I have packed but knowing that I had to get out of town. I have to go and raise my little solider and be close to my dad. I know that it sounds crazy but I need him and I love him. He's my dad after all.  
>Walking out of the house, I looked at the Queen Vic wondering if I should go and see Lee and explain what I meant by the fact that I was a hooker even though the memories of that kills me. The memories of being in that stinky, small bedsit waiting for the door to open and for men to sleep with me so that a man that I thought that I loved would pay off his debts. Lee didn't even give me the chance to explain what is going on. He ran out making it pretty clear that he wanted nothing more to do with me or the baby. How can I prove it to him that he is the father? Lee must hate me right now. Unlocking the car, I knew that it was going to be hard but I need to get out of here away from the judging looks. I am no Lauren; I won't swallow some alchol to make the pain go away mainly because of the baby and I am no Peter. He used cocaine to take the pain away. I am not saying that they are really bad people. I am saying that they gave up and took the easy root. Driving away from the Square, I remebered Tyler. He would do anything to ruin my relationship with Lee.<br>"It's okay, baby. It is just you and me now. We don't need anybody else not even your dad." I said to the baby. Apparently a way of bonding with your unborn baby is by talking to them. Apparently it helps.  
>Arriving at my dad's, I looked at my new house. From now on it is just me and my baby forever.<br>Lee's POV  
>Dad decided to close the pub early much to the annoyance of all the punters. Apparently he had a important annocement to make and we all had to be there to hear it. It is probably about our new sister. One girl was bad enough imiagine two girls in the house. It would be a nightmare. Bored, I sat on the sofa squashed besides Tina.<br>"So we have decided on a name for our little princess. We are going to call her Heidi Mai. Your mother wanted what's best for our little girl." said Dad looking at Mum, who smiled. Dad had been beat by Mum once again. That is what I wanted. Love.  
>"That's a nice name. Congratulations!" screamed Tina from the top of her lungs. Johnny noticed that I was looking upset and angry at something. I don't know if I can be with Whitney anymore.<br>"What's up with LoverBoy over there?" asked Johnny. My whole family were looking at me expecting me to say something to them. I completely froze for a minute wondering if I should tell them.


	10. Chapter 10

"I found out from Tyler that Whitney is a hooker. It's true. She sleeps with men for money." I replied. My mum had the worst reaction she dropped to the ground at the news. Shirley was surprisingly calm and didn't say anything about it.  
>"I can't believe that she is a hooker. I thought that I taught you to stay away from people like her." said Mum. She doesn't seem the type to be a hooker; Whitney is kind, caring and passionate.<br>"I loved her but it turns out that she is paying men to sleep with her for a bit of money. That is pathetic and low." I replied disgusted at myself for falling for her charms. She was so good at decieveing people.  
>"Lee is right. We don't even know if the baby is his. It could be some stranger on the street and she wasn;t even going to tell us." said Mick. Looking down, I feel like I have made a mug of myself. I feel like I led her on.<br>"That cow. If I see her, I will drag her from her house to the square by her hair." Mum replied. The others didn't even say anything. Maybe it was the shock of hearing that Whitney is a hooker.  
>"Lee, she ain't a hooker." said Shirley drinking her vodka. I am wondering why she was sticking up for her all of a sudden; It wasn't like they were friends. Looking at her, I knew that she knew something.<br>"Yes she is. She told me herself. Whitney is a hooker." I replied looking down as I said it. It hurt saying those words because I still love her but she doesn't love me back.  
>"She ain't a hooker. Did she even tell you what happened to her, Lee? I am guessing the answer is no. You asked her, she said yes and you ran away. The truth is Whitney was forced to sleep with all those men. It was a hard time for the Butchers with Bianca being in prison and Whitney ran off with a man she thought that she loved and he used her to pay off his debts." said Shirley calmly to me. I didn't believe a word that she was saying because if he was using her then she would have told me that instead of keeping it a secret.<br>"No I don't believe you. Whit would tell me if he was using her. I bet that you and her have some sort of deal." I replied shaking my head. Shirley looked at me for a moment and she pointed at me.  
>"She didn't tell you this because she knew that you would either run away or leave her. Whitney has had the worst childhood imiaginable. She was raped several times by her step father, used for money and she is now kncoked up with a little Carter inside her and she might not keep the baby." said Shirley walking out of the room. The thought of her getting rid of the baby terrified me.<br>"Shirley's drunk. She doesn't know what she is saying. Whitney is obviously a hooker. All those strange men coming towards her and all the money she is making from this." Mum replied rolling her eyes when Shuirley left the room. Mum's f ace turned red like she was lying.  
>"You knew? You knew what happened to Whitney. Shirley is telling the truth. Whitney loves me and she is having my baby but you didn't want us together." I replied looking at her. Mum stood up and couldn't look me in the eye because she didn't want to lie to my face.<br>"Of course I knew Lee. I did some background checks on her when you first got together and I heard it off Sharon. I didn't want her with you. She was bad for you." said Mum trying to justify her actions. I hated my mum at the moment. She was interfering like she always does.  
>"Stop getting involved in my business. You don't decide who I date. I love her, Mum and you liked her when she was hanging around with Johnny. She thinks that I hate her. What have I done?" I asked myself breathing rapidly. This is simple. I could go over to her house and say sorry before Tyler gets a chance to win her over.<br>"Lee, it's okay. We can go and talk to her tomorrow and you could call her on your phone. It's not the end of the world. Just the beginning of yours." Dad replied. Knowing that I could always rely on him, I thanked him. Calling Whitney's phone, it went straight to voicemail.  
>"Voicemail. She isn't even answering her phone. She must hate me so much to do this to me. Tomorrow I am going over there and I am going to woo her." I replied. Tomorrow is the start of my brand new life.<br>Next Day Lee's POV  
>All night I have been aching to get my plan into action. I have never been this crazy over a girl before. The only thing that I want is Whitney to be my girlfriend again and for her to forgive me. I don't care about what my family think about her or anything else. I love her and I want to be with her for the rest of my life even if I have to beg for her forgiveness I will willingly do it. Baking some cookies and some cupcakes is as easy as 123 but I know that she loves chocolate chip cookies so I am going there with them. Closing the oven, I thought about what I was going to say when I see her.<br>"Whitney, I love you more than life itself and the fact that you are having my baby both thrilles and excites me. There is not a sole person in this Earth that I love more than you. You are the reason that I get up in the morning and the reason that I got to sleep at night. You are my stars, my moon and my sun. I couldn't imiagine my life without you. Life wouldn't be worth living if you are not there right beside me. Why have we got to dwell on the past when we have got a new exciting future together?" Normally, I could never get the words right but when I am thinking about Whitney it all comes out like a great idea.  
>"Amazing, Lee and I thought that you were really bad at literacy. Is that what you are going to say to Whitney? If I was you I would write it down." Johnny replied looking at me. I already had wrote it down and I was excited to see her. My heart was pounding and I was sweating.<br>"Just need to use the Carter charm. Something that you lack son. Do you think that Whitney would like this top?" I asked him looking at my top. I was dressed casually in jeans and a top but I actually ironed my top myself.  
>"I think that the minute she sees it. She would want to rip it off you. Why are you going to all this trouble when you could use the Carter charm?" Asked Johnny sitting opposite me. He was right I could use the Carter charm but I want to show her that I love her no matter what.<br>"Johnny, I love her. I want to show her that she means a lot to me and I think that we are good for each other. I think that she is the one. I am going to marry that girl some day." I replied smiling at him. He looked back at me shocked that I did that.  
>"I never knew that you were going to settle down and have a normal family. I thought that you would be partying until you are dead." said Johnny. I have never wanted to be a party boy. Dad is my inspiration. I want to have a wife, kids and be as happy as Mum and Dad.<br>"Nah. I want Whitney. I want her to have this baby boy then we could have another. I want 3 children with Whitney. Our babies will be beautiful and intelligent. Getting their beauty from their mum." I replied picturing it in my head. Taking the kids to work and being with my wife.  
>"Sounds like this might be the most important day of your life. Mate, you might want to check on those cookies." said Johhny. Opening the oven, the cookies were nearly cooked. I can't believe how much I have changed.<br>"I will give it another 5 minutes to cook. Whitney is the one and I want to be with her and no one is going to stop me being with her not even Mum. If I had to choose between the two then she will win every single time." I replied. Mum was my mum but she never knew when she was wrong and when she was interfering in other people's business.  
>"You must really love her. I mean, you are going through all these trouble for her. Mum won't be happy but she will get over it." said Johnny. Mum came into the room where her pink nightie and her pjamas. I hated the fact that she hates Whitney.<br>"Who is cooking?" asked Mum opening the oven. She was getting involved again and I don't know why she is. Whitney is my lover and I love her.  
>"That would be me. I am baking some cupcakes and cookies for Whitney. Not that it is any of your business." I replied. Walking past her, I took out the cookies. I made about 12 and I hoped that it would be enough.<p>

"Oh baby. You must be desperate to impress this girl if you are baking. Lee, I like Whitney but why don't you go for someone less her?" asked Mum placing her hand on my shoulder. I got really angry with her and I couldn't hold it in.  
>"I love her more than I could ever love you. If you really got a problem with her then you have got a problem with me. She is a part of me and one day I will marry her so please stop it." I replied. Dad came in and saw me getting angry at Mum and had to stop me.<br>"Lee, calm down. Your mother was just trying to protect you. She loves you and she wants you to be happy." said Dad. I placed the cookies into a tin and didn't look at my mother.  
>"Whitney makes me happy. I know that we have had our ups and downs but we are perfect for each other. I am going there right now." I replied putting the cupcakes into the tin as well. I ran out of the house hoping to put my plan into action. Knocking on Whitney's door, I made sure that I looked perfect. Carol opened the door.<br>"Carol, is Whitney here?" I asked her nervous and excited to see her. Carol looked at me like I didn't know something.  
>"Whitney's not here, Lee. She was home when you came here then she packed a bag and left. I don't know where she is." Carol replied closing the door. She is probably leaving Walford forever just to get away from me. Returning back to the pub, I don't know what to do.<br>"Was she there?" asked Mum curious to know. I sat down next to Dad and looked at her. She didn't even care on bit about my relationship with Whitney.  
>"No. Carol said that she left. Why do you care about my relationship with Whitney?" I asked her. Mum sat down beside me before Tina could have the chance to.<br>"I like her. I just want my baby boy to be happy. That is all I have ever wanted. Son, maybe you should think about marriage to a nice normal girl." Mum replied. When is she going to get it through her thick head that I want Whitney?  
>"All I have ever wanted was a feisty, passionate young girl who I can love. And now that I have found her, I am never letting her go. I am not going to give up until I find her." I said thinking where she could be. Knowing Whitney, she would be somewhere on her own probably sleeping or chilling.<br>"L, why don't you leave the boy to find his girl? I remeber myself chasing you not so long ago. And then I was living in your house with your mother." Dad replied. That's it! Whitney adores her father and so she would like to be close to him so she would probably at her dad's place.  
>"Dad, you're a genuis. Whitney is at her dad's. It's not that far away from here. Dad, you need to drive me there right now." I said begging him. Mum placed her hand on my cheek and looked at me.<br>"Lee, leave the man to eat his breakfast. We'll all go over there later." Mum replied smiling at me. Dad took another piece of bread. She was trying to stop me seeing Whitney.  
>"You can't stop me seeing her. I love her, Mum more than I love you and you need to accept that or you could try to stop our relationshop and you can lose me entirely. Dad, please can we go right now?" I pratically begged him putting on my saddest face. Dad nodded.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Whitney's POV  
>I lay in my bed sound asleep only to be awaken by the sound of barking. Dragging myself out of bed, I walked down to the kitchen unaware of the events that happened last night. It was like I blanked out or I was too hurt by what Lee said that I could not believe it. This is Lee we are talking about. The guy who makes my heart melt every time that I see him. The guy who makes me feel butterflies every time that our lips touch. The guy who instantly makes me feel like everything is going to be okay. The man who I thought that I could trust. Knowing Lee, he would properly be recovering from his hangover a careless boy. When I finally reached the living room, I was shocked to see four dogs there. One was a pug that was just a puppy, a tibetan spaniel puppy, a border collie puppy and a golden retriever puppy. My dad was known for his love of dogs.<br>"Aren't you all so goregous? My little babies." I said to them sitting on the sofa with them stroking them. They were so cute with their little ears and feet. They have little name tags on their necks. The golden retreiever's name is Sadie, the pug's name is Nessie, the tibetan spaniel's name is Lilly Bell and the boarder collie's name is Pixie. I adore their names they are so sweet.  
>Pouring them each a bowl of dog food, I parced it to them which gave me the chance to search through the cupboards. Dad used to train his dogs when he wasn't working and I used to love taking them on walks and feeding them. They were like my best friends. What I mean by that is that they were always there when I need conforting. By working in my dad's business, I am keeping his memory alive. My dad might not have been the world's best dad but he loved me.<br>"I miss you, Dad. My son will never get the chance to meet his granddad and I need you to tell me everything is going to be okay, Dad." I said crying in between words.  
>Lee's POV<br>I am going to marry Whitney one day! I love that girl more than anything else in the world. If I had to choose between my family and her she would win each and every time. She is the most priettest, kindest, nicest person that you could ever meet. Her best quality is her kindness and loyalty. How I wish to wake up to see her hair sprayed on my bare chest. I have never seen such an gorgeous girl before. I love her and I am going to dedicate my life to making her happy. To making her smile and to make her heart fill with joy. That is my dream. I want to grow old with her and I hope that after our son comes we have 7 more kids. Dad is driving me, Nancy, Johnny and Mum pver there to confront her. I plan to confess my love to her.  
>"It is over there. Quickly Dad!" I said to him. Dad looked really annoyed because during the whole journey I kept saying that he should hurry up or that true love awaits me.<br>"That was the longest journey of my life. I hated every minute of it. Lee, would you calm down and wait." Dad replied. I could stop smiling and I was itching to get out there and see Whit.  
>"Okay. I'm just excited. This is the start. Me and Whitney are going to live together and have eight kids living in that house. In a couple of years, I will be driving the boys to soccer practise and the girls to their ballet competitions." I said. Nancy playfully slapped me on the shoulder offended by that comment.<br>"Not all girls go and do ballet. Girls can play football and boys can do ballet. Sexist pig!" Nancy replied angrily. I could imiagine the horror of having my son playing around and dancing in those pink tutus.  
>"So I want my kids to be active? Anyway it might give me and Whitney some alone time to have a close encounter." I said cheekly smiling to myself. It was no lie that me and Whitney are close in many ways but I want her to have a bond that never separates us. I want her to be the mother of my children.<br>"Ugh! I am never coming to your house when you are having a close encounter. Lee, you do realize that Whitney might not want any more kids after this one." Johnny replied with a grin on his face. He looked pretty pleased with himself.  
>"I will convince her to have more children. Do you want children, Johnny?" I asked him curiously. I wonder if he could even have kids. I mean he is in love with Gianluca.<br>"Yes I want 4 the suitable amount not eight. I want two girls and two boys. Anyway we could adopt or we could go down to the fertility clinic and get it done." Johnny replied smiling. Staring at him, he was making it sound like I was crazy for wanting 8 kids.  
>"Shut up, Johnny. Nowadays there are families with 13 kids. I saw a family that had 13 kids and they had a grandkid. So don't judge me." I said. Slowly, Dad parked the car gently like he was taking his driver's test. I wish that he would hurry up.<br>"What if she ain't here? It would be a wasted trip." Nancy replied laughing a bit. Dad knocked on the door and screamed her name but no response. I looked through the kitchen window expecting to see a sign that she is there.  
>"Lee, she ain't here but don't give up, son. We will find her." said Mick. I really thought that she would be here but she wasn't. It made me sad that she wouldn't be here. She might be in America for all I know. I opened the door to the car and climbed in.<br>"Are you leaving already? I would have thought that you would have sent me flowers." Whitney replied standing right there. She was there right in front of the door and I couldn't believe it. She looked so beautiful that I could run over and kiss her.  
>"Whit! I have spent the whole night tossing and turning trying to think of way to tell you that I am sorry for what I have done." I replied softly placing the tin of cookies and cupcakes in her arms. She took one and ate it.<br>"Why are you really here, Lee? You ran away before I had the chance to tell you that-" said Whitney not even looking at me. She was probably scared of falling in love with me.  
>"Rob forced you to sleep with those men and you didn't actually want to. I know what happened to you, Whitney. I am sorry that I didn't listen to what you had to say about it." I replied pulling her into a hug. She cried on my shoulder but I didn't mind. She could cry on my shoulder whenever she wanted.<br>"It's okay. I thought that you hated me so that's why you left me. I am so sorry, Lee. I should have told you but I was scared that you were going to leave me and find a new girl who doesn't have such a bad record with men." said Whitney sobbing. I was never going to leave her or do anything that would jeprodiase our relationship.  
>"I will never go for a another girl. You are perfect to me. I love you, Whitney Dean and nothing and nobody is going to change that." I replied in her ear. I could feel her hands wrapped around mine and it felt good.<br>"No I am not. I am not right for you, Lee. Maybe you should go and date someone like Lauren." said Whitney gently. It breaks my heart to see that she doesn't think that she is beautiful and perfect. She sounds like my mother.  
>"Did you hear what I just said? Whit, I ain't going anywhere. I am going to be here for you and the baby. That is all that matter to me." I replied hugging her tighter. Kissing the top of her head, I loved the feeling that she is close to me.<br>"Lee, please do me and yourself a favour and go. Trust me, you are better off without me. I am too messed up for you." said Whitney pulling away from the hug. A tear dropped down from my eye. I remeber Lucy saying that to me.  
>"No you are not. Whitney, don't make me beg. What is that?" I asked her looking at my feet where a puppy was. It kept looking at me and I didn't know wheter to kick it or what.<p>

"My puppy, Lilly Bell. Never mind her. She probably likes you. She'll go back inside. So should I." Whitney replied closing the door behind her but I put my foot there and she opened the door.  
>"Why don't we have breakfast together? We could watch a movie or watch some TV but if you have had enough of me for one morning then I could leave." I said placing my hand on her cheek and putting on my saddest face. I knew that she couldn't resist that cute face.<br>"Fine but be careful where you might squash my puppies." Whitney replied letting us in. I walked into the living room followed by my family. She was right about the puppies. There was 4 puppies there and they were all different breeds.  
>"How many puppies does one person need? I mean, she must love her puppies. This one is Nessie." said Mum picking Nessie up in her arms. I could see that she instantly feel in love with Nessie already.<br>"They all look like one big happy family. Whitney must have a lot of money to buy a house this massive and modern. Flat screen tele and chillax zone." Dad replied excited walking around the place poking around the rooms. He was like a enthusatstic little kid.  
>Dragging him back to the living room, I sighed as he jumped onto the sofa. "Dad, could you sit still for one moment? This is Whitney's dad house and you cannot stop acting like a little kid." I said to him. He was itching to explore the house.<br>Mum couldn't help but notice that Nancy wasn't touching the puppies. "Nance, don't pretend that you don't love the puppies. You will make an amazing mum one day. All of you will make amazing parents. Soon I will be a granny and Lee will be a dad." said Mum trying not to cry but she loved the fact that her children are going to have children.  
>"Yeah. I think that I would make a great dad because I had the greatest parents ever. I am thinking that Lee Junior is going to be really going to be happy here." I replied smiling at them. The puppies were performing some tricks like turning and they were so intelligent.<br>"Lee Junior? I thought that we ruled that name out. We are not calling the baby Lee Junior. Unless you want the baby to get bullied." said Whitney sitting on the sofa. Lee sat beside her thinking how could he ever get such a beautiful and caring girlfriend. The puppies were lying near their feet.  
>"I think that it is a great name and it would be a tribute to a fine and upstanding gent. Not naming any names. How about the name Frank." I replied looking at her. She didn't look so happy with the suggestion that I made. I want to call him Lee Junior but she would probably say no.<br>"Nah. We have 7 months to debating names. Trust me, we don't need to choose names right now." Said Whitney pushing me gently. I feel like she doesn't believe that she is pregnant. Gently stroking her hair, I looked at her. She was so beautiful and I couldn't believe that a guy like me could get a gorgeous girl.  
>"You're right. We should probably be decroating the baby's nursery and buying some clothes, a buggie and other baby stuff. It is so exciting. In seven months, we will be holding our little baby boy in our arms." I replied looking at her reaction. She was a little scared because her hand was shaking and I didn't even understand why she was really scared of.<br>"Yeah. Seven months is a long time and a lot can happen in that time." said Whitney smiling but I knew that she was feeling insecure about having a baby with me. The first thing that popped into my head is if it is me. If I am the one who keeps pressurizing her into having this baby. Yes! I am the problem.  
>"You don't have to feel like I am putting pressure on you. I mean that me and you could take our time. Whenever you are ready then we will begin. If you aren't ready to have the baby the can we can wait." I replied smiling at her uneasily. Whitney placed her hand on mine just to calm me down and stop me pacing up and down with crazy ideas like I always do.<br>"How long do you want us to wait for? I'm okay. You aren't pressurizing me into anything, babe. Don't you guys have a pub to open?" asked Whitney checking the time. It was like she was trying to get rid of us so that she could do something.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yeah she is right. Lee, we better go but Whitney come to the pub later." Linda replied smiling a fake smile not that I would notice. Finally! She is accepting her as my true love. But she might have a plan.  
>"Sure! I'll see you guys later." said Whitney. When she said that, we all left the house and headed back in the direction that we can to.<br>Whitney's POV  
>I am so glad that is over! I was starting to feel really uncomfortable and nervous. It is like meeting his parents but I know them but it is still weird and strange. Collapsing on the sofa right beside my puppies, I looked at them and sighed in relief that they were gone finally. It was like they could understand what I was thinking. Nibbling on the cakes and cookies that Lee bought they were surprisingly delicious and I knew that they were either shop bought or baked by Lee. For about 10 minutes, I was eating the cakes and cookies but they didn't really please my stomach. For some really weird reason, I was craving some tuna pasta but that is unusual because I hate tuna. I eat it sometimes but I don't like it. The smell of these cookies and cakes makes my stomach turn. Getting in the shower, I realized that my bump was growing really quickly and it looked like there was a real baby in there. I look like the size of a house.<br>After 20 minutes in the shower, I got out and got changed into a floral mini dress, leather jacket, some pink earrings and a bracelet. Suddenly when I was wearing clothes, I didn't seem to look that pregnant. Walking out of the house with my puppies on the leach, I was thinking that Lee is way too over excited by the fact that we are having a boy. I wish that it was a girl but I guess I could have a boy. Within 30 minutes, I had reached Albert Square and gave the puppies to Lily for the day because she was off sick with only Kat to look after her.  
>I love Lily. She is so beautiful and smart but she doesn't have Ryan in her life and that sucks because he is her dad and she deserves to have him in her life. I don't want her to grow up without a dad. Most of my life, at the important stuff my dad wasn't there. I was thinking about it so much that I crossed the road without looking at the road. Suddenly the sounds of Tyler's car distracted me from my thoughts and I looked at the road where Tyler was approaching at high speed and he was flirting with some blonde girl who could be a model. I tried to run but I didn't make it to safety in time. He hit me. I landed on his car then on the floor.<br>Lee's POV  
>I was just cleaning the glasses when someone continued to bang on the door and I opened it to find Billy Mitchell and he was really tired and breathless like he was running a marathon. Smiling to myself, I had Whitney and the baby on the way so things are going my way. Imiagine waking up to her each day while the baby sleeps right opposite the bed.<br>"We aren't open, Bill." I said to him chuffed with myself. Nothing and I mean nothing not even Whitney's ex could ruin this for us. Billy sat on the seat despite what I said.  
>"You have to come. Whitney has been run over by Tyler. It was an accident but the ambulance has been called." Billy replied looking at me. When I heard this, I burst into laughter thinking that this was a joke and she was going to scare me.<br>"Bill, we just came from Whitney's place so that is how I know that you are lying." I said folding my arms. I could feel the cold breeze against my cheeks and it litterally made me shiver. Looking outside of the door into the busy buzzing market, I could see everyone was crowding something.  
>"She wasn't moving and she was bleeding. It came from her stomach. I think that she could be dead." Billy replied standing up and putting his hand on my shoulder. The feel of his hand against mine was really weird. Johnny rushed into the pub and I knew that he was bunking from doing the barrels.<br>"Lee, you have to come. The ambulance has just arrived and I saw Whitney. She wasn't moving." Said Johnny biting his bottom lip. I looked at the both of them looking at how good actors they were. I continued cleaning the glasses.  
>"Whitney is at home. We were just there so please stop lying about that. I have glasses to clean. Next you will be saying that Whitney has had a miscarriage." I replied joking to myself. Walking to the bar, Dad actually believed what they were saying and so did Mum and Nancy.<br>"Lee, let's go and check it out for yourself. Come on." said Dad tugging my t shirt. This must be a joke. Whitney is probably at home sleeping right beside her puppies and snoring away. Walking past all the people, I saw that Tyler was sitting beside Whitney and he was kissing her. She wasn't moving at all. He was kissing my girlfriend. They were telling the truth.  
>"What do you think that you are doing to my girlfriend? This must be a joke. Whitney is alive and well." I said pushing Tyler away from her and shaking her expecting her to wake up but she didn't. The ambulance came.<br>"Female. Got hit by a car whilst pregnant. Bleeding. Okay we have to take Whitney to hospital so that we could save her." said one of the ambulance men placing Whitney in the back of the ambulance. Tyler tried to step into the car.  
>"Where do you think that you are going? Whitney wants me and not you. Get lost, Tyler. All this is your fault so don't bother coming." I replied harshly pushing him back a few steps. I saw Whitney's hand move a little and I knew that her and our baby was going to be just fine.<br>"The only thing stopping me from hitting your head is Whitney. She needs me so I am coming whether you like it or not. I was the one who called the ambulance and all you did was clean your precious pub." said Tyler getting into the ambulance and holding Whitney's hand and kissing it gently. I wasn't going to let him steal my girl.  
>"Lee, go with her. We will close the boozer for today. We'll take the car and meet you there." Mum replied. The man closed the door and the ambulance started driving. I could almost feel the tension between me and Tyler. There was many differences between the two of us. He was her ex and I was her boyfriend.<br>"Whit, please wake up, babe. Please wake up and be okay. I am so sorry for what I did. I will spend the rest of my life regretting that moment. I will make it up to you. Imiagine me and you lodging on a beach after a long day swimming and surfing and our little boy is sitting right beside us as we watch the sun go down and share a passionate kiss." said Tyler kissing the top of her head for a very long time. When is he going to get it in his thick head that she wants me not him.  
>"But he is not your son. He is mine. You have to move on. Whitney doesn't want you. It is me, her and the baby." I replied kissing my teeth at him. Whitney didn't seem to wake up and just lay there completely still. Tyler looked at me then rolled his eyes.<br>"No because Whitney always loved me. That baby in there might be yours but when I woo her, I will become his new dad and me and her and the baby will ride off into the sunset together as lovers." said Tyler smiling to himself. Whitney started tossing and turning and I leaped into action as her boyfriend moving towards her.  
>"Whit, it is okay. We are taking you to hospital. You and the baby are going to be just fine. Babe, look at me." I replied squeezing her hand. Whitney didn't open her eyes instead she just stood there staring at me like I was crazy.<br>"We are nearly at the hospital. We might have to operate on her." said the man looking at us arguing when she is in a critical state. The driver stopped and the man pulled Whitney out of the car and wheeled her into the hospital. Looking around, I could see my family parking. I knew that they would support me!  
>Whitney's POV<br>Tossing and turning as I groaned in pain, I could feel this pain inside of me that was causing agony. It felt like hot fire was burning my soul. Waking up, I could see that there was a lot of people looking at me. They really must care about me that much to take some time out of their lives to help me with my problems and I loved them all dearly for caring.  
>"Whitney, you're in hospital. You were hit by a car. We have to operate but we can't without your consent. There is some bleeding in your abdominal cavity." said the nurse writing on some clip board looking at my hospital records. She looked at it then at me. I didn't want anyone to find out the truth about my childhood.<br>"What about my baby? Is it okay?" I asked her scared for my life and the life of my baby. I hated this. Lying on a hospital bed brought back unwanted memories of the tough times that I suffered in here.  
>"During the operation, we are not going to be able to monitor the baby's heartbeat so it is possible that you would lose the baby. But if we don't operate you will lose the baby. The baby will make it. We have done this plently of times with other pregnant females. But we were looking at your hospital record and we can see that you know the procedures. I mean, look at this list." The nurse replied showing me the list. Lee looked at me curiously then at me. He could read me like a book and knew that something was up.<br>"What do you mean hospital record? Whitney, do you want to tell me what's going on?" asked Lee staring at me. I didn't look at his face at all. The truth is that as a kid I was always a sick child in and out of hospital. My dad used to call me Sikley Whitney and most of the time he wasn't there.  
>"No I don't. It is none of your business, Lee. Just stay out of my business." I replied looking at the nurse. I placed my hand on my stomach remebering that this may be the last time that I could feel my baby.<br>"Okay I will stay out of your business. Just give your consent so that they can save you as well as our baby." said Lee looking at me with hopeful eyes. I looked at him and got really angry because he said that he would stay out of my business but he continues not to.  
>"I thought that you said that you were going to stay out of my business. I don't want this operation thank you very much. I am keeping my little baby without the operation and Lee don't make decisions for me." I replied giving him a dirty look like he was my enemy. Lee could feel my hate. Standing up, I looked at them.<br>"Whit, maybe you should listen to them and get the operation done. It will be better this way." said Lauren calmly approaching me. Lauren gave me a hand as I jumped off the bed.  
>"Lauren, I need you to be on my side. Aaarggh!" I screamed in pain. When I stood up, I could feel this pain in my stomach and I dropped to the ground clutching my stomach.<br>"You getting off the bed is causing agony for you and your baby. Whitney say yes and we could do the operation. Whitney, you have known me since you were 4 years old and I promise you that we are going to save your baby." Nurse Winnie replied with a calm smile on her face. I couldn't believe that she revealed that when she promised that she wasn't going to.  
>"Okay I will do the operation." I said getting back on the bed in pain. Then the bed started moving and I knew that this is the last time that I was going to see my beautiful baby boy.<br>Meanwhile Lee went into a room hoping to get some peace and quiet while his girlfirend lost their baby. He knew that Tyler was secretly loving every mintue of this because he knows that the baby was the only thing stopping us from falling apart. He was going to ensure our relationship survives and he might not even survive because of that toerag of an ex of hers. I heard the door slowly creak open.  
>"Lee, are you alright?" asked an unknown person gently placing their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Lauren there staring right back at me. Like the others, she was completely clueless about the stuff that Tyler was up to.<br>"How could I be alright? My baby has a chance that it is not going to make it and that Tyler is loving every minute of her pain." I replied sitting on the sofa that was lying there. Trying to be brave for Whitney was so hard especcially when I am scared myself.  
>"I know how Tyler is and so does Whit. He would do anything for her to be his. Lee, the baby will be fine and so will Whitney." said Lauren sitting beside me. She was trying to be supportive but both of us know that it wasn't. Whitney isn't going to be a mum and I wasn't going to be a dad.<br>"Lauren, I know that you are trying to be a good friend but it probably won't. You and I both know that Whitney is going to lose that baby." I replied. Lauren started to do something really weird she started to touch my face. She was warming it and it felt quite nice.  
>Looking at her, I couldn't help the tension between us. Pulling her towards me, I tilted my head and pressed my lips against hers. It was so right and passionate that I didn't think about anything not Whitney or the baby. Nothing was more important anymore. Tearing off Lauren's clothes, I loved and embraced every moment that we were together like it was the best time of my life.<br>Whitney's POV  
>It has been a hour since I saw them and my operation has offically finished. They plan to do an ultrasound to see if the baby is still there. I am hoping and praying that it is still there. Walking past a room, I saw a really weird sight. Two people kissing and it looked like Lee but I know that he wouldn't cheat on me. He is loyal. Maybe he is having second thoughts. Walking past to my friends on my wheelchair which was being pushed by Nurse Winnie, I noticed that Lauren was gone too.<br>"Where's Lauren? Did she go home?" I asked them calmly. They probably didn't even realise that she was gone in the first place. No! She wouldn't. He wouldn't. Lee and Lauren are having an affair.  
>"She ran after Lee. They are probably talking." Linda replied fixing her hair. Some nurse brought in the camera so that we could see the baby. I hesitated for a moment too scared to feel my stomach<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh right! Well, I am going to do the ultrasound. If they return, tell them that I want to be on my own and need some space. You guys could go home if you want." I said smiling at all of them. Filling up with rage, I couldn't believe that she would do that. She was basically my sister. She knows how much I like Lee. They all smiled sympathetic at me before leaving.  
>"So is this Lee guy your boyfriend?" Winnie replied relaxing my muscles. To me, Lee was nothing but a disgusting little pervert. He did the same to Lucy and he moved on to Lauren when I could be losing our baby.<br>"Lee is a dead man. Lauren is supposed to be my best mate but she is off sleeping with my boyfriend. What I am going to do to her when I get my hands on her?" I said angrily. Winnie wheeled me to the bed and I hopped onto the bed. A part of me was angry at Lauren and Lee but another was wishing that my baby was okay.  
>"Whitney, ever since you were a kid you have grown this hatred for people like you wanted to push them away. You did the same to your dad. Be cunning and smart. Your actions are not just affecting you. It is also affecting the people around you. When you had cancer-" said Winnie sympathetic. Why was everyone so sympathetic? I didn't need their sympathy and I don't want them to find out that I had cancer.<br>"I don't want to talk about my cancer. It was years ago. Things have changed. I might get the chance to be a mum. My life is better than it was ever years ago. I had to be strong for me and for Amanda." I replied gently placing my hand on hers and squeezing it. Amanda was my best friend at school since the time we were born till now.  
>"Let's see if you are still a mum. Whitney, you deserve so much more than that scumbag. You were a born really ill and most of your life you spent in that hospital it was tough and he hasn't got the faintest idea what you have been through. If I was you, I would play him like he played you. See how long it takes him to reveal his dirty little affair and then make him suffer." said Winnie smiling evilly at me. I knew what I had to do. Pretend that everything is okay and then destroy them completely.<br>"Thanks, Winnie. I was sad when you got transferred when I was 10. Now let's see if I am going to be a mum or not." I replied smiling to her confidently. I revealed my stomach and the nurse put the jelly on my tummy and Winnie squeezed my hand tightly. The other nurse didn't let me see the screen.  
>"He is gone isn't he." I said crying a bit. The nurse smiled sympathetically at me before smiling a much more happier smile and showed me the screen where there was a little blob and that little blob was my little boy.<br>"Not if I am imiagining things. You need plenty of rest so we are keeping you over night. The baby has got a strong heat beat and I am very impressed, Miss Dean." The nurse replied smiling at me. I gasped in relief that he was still there. But I kind of didn't want him to be there. Before you jump down my throat, I have got a good reason. He will have a rubbish dad.  
>"I am so happy. Thank you for saving my little baby. So he is going to be okay? That is a relief." I said to them smiling. Wiping the tears that kept coming down for no reason, I felt like I had to do something. Standing up on my own two feet, I walked right out of the room and to the room that Lauren and Lee was in.<br>Walking into the room, I saw them sleeping on the sofa and I got out my phone to take a picture to remind me that I was a fool to believe him. He looked so peaceful and quiet with Lauren. I couldn't stand being there so I left the room.  
>Meanwhile, Lee woke up to the sound of someone leaving the room. He could hardly remeber what happened but he had a clue when he saw Lauren sleeping next to him and he didn't have any clothes on. He could feel the cold breeze against his body. Gently shaking her, she woke up and gasped when she saw Lee sleeping beside her.<br>"Did we do it right here in a hospital where your girlfriend is having her operation? I am in love with Peter even though he is still in New Zealand on an extended break." said Lauren standing up and picking up her clothes. Lee froze on the spot thinking of the reaction that Whitney would get when she finds out that he betrayed her. The thought made him feel sick.  
>"We can't tell anyone what happened. Lauren, I love your best friend. Whitney is my entire world and Peter is yours. They will never forgive us when they find out. They will hate us." Lee replied putting on his trousers. Lauren could feel this feeling inside of her but what she didn't realise is that it was guilt.<br>"I know but Whitney is my best friend. How long do you think it would take her to figure it out. She will never forgive you. Whitney would probably go to Milton Keynes." said Lauren scared that she would lose her best friend. She already lost Lucy and she couldn't lose Whitney too. Lee couldn't help the feeling that she was going to spill the beans.  
>"Stay away if you can't keep the secret. Whitney doesn't need this kind of pain especcially if she is still pregnant. It would break her." Lee replied looking down. He couldn't believe that he did this. Lauren sat beside him and they could feel each other's pain.<br>"Yeah. She is my sister. I love her too so I will keep the secret. Someone came in here. You don't think that it was Whitney." said Lauren scared. Lee looked at the door and nobody was there. Lauren looked at him expecting him to fix it.  
>"I can't promise that I won't cheat on her again but I can love her. Put your clothes on and we are going to go and see our friend and you are going to lie to her face." Lee replied with a fake smile on his face. Lauren smiled back at him. She thought she could feel something move inside of her which she knows is impossible unless she is pregnant.<br>"I can't do that, Lee. It is me also who is going to lose her. I love her and I have just had sex with her boyfriend. How long do you want these lies and deception to go on?" asked Lauren panicking and pacing up and down thinking about what they were going to do. Lee tried to make her see the bigger picture.  
>"Forever. Whitney could never find out. This is such a mistake and we need to forget about it. She might stop me from seeing my son if she finds out." Lee replied panicking also. Lauren placed her hand on her head and sighed deeply in utter pain.<br>"If there is a baby. Whitney could have lost the baby by now. You might not get the chance to be a dad." said Lauren touching her stomach lightly and sighing. Lee wiped the tears that started to come out.  
>"I know that, Lauren! Whitney needs to be my main priority. Lauren, this news will tear Whitney apart. Make her leave us." Lee replied softly in Lauren's ear. She could feel her heart beating rapidly and she knew that in her heart this wasn't a mistake it was meant to be her and Lee. If she was pregnant with his kid, he might leave Whitney for him.<br>"Maybe it would be better for us to tell her. She might be angry at first but she will understand. It might be good for us to tell her the truth. She's basically my sister, Lee and I can't keep a secret from her." said Lauren nervously. Lauren was basically shaking thinking about her and Lee. It was so wrong but right at the same time like it was destined to be.  
>"What do you mean it would be good for us? I love Whitney more than you could ever know. She litterally means the world to me and I have messed her up too many times." Lee replied regretting his whole desicion to sleep with Lauren. He couldn't even realise why he would do it and he couldn't even think about the pain Whitney would be going through losing their baby.<br>"Yeah and she would probably won't forgive you ever again. I know it is hard to realise that but she will probably hate you forever and never be with you again. It's time to let go of her, Lee." said Lauren curling her hair and smiling sweetly at him. She knew that she still loves Peter but he hasn't been there for her 3 months. She hasn't spoken to him in 4 weeks.  
>"I will never let go of her. Lauren, don't you have a boyfriend? If this truth comes out then he will probably knock my head off my shoulders." Lee replied putting some distance between him and Lauren to make sure that he didn't make the same mistake that he did before. Lauren didn't really like the fact that he didn't see this as the special moment of true love.<br>"Yeah but Peter is in New Zealand and he isn't that attached to me anymore. He doesn't even call me anymore and maybe it is time for me to move on from him." said Lauren smiling weakly. Lee placed his hands on his head while Lauren carefully rubbed his back gently.  
>"Lauren, please stop! This was by far the biggest mistake that I have ever made and it was the worst moment of my life. Me and Whitney belong together and I can't explain this feeling that I have when I am with her." Lee replied leaning his back on the sofa. Lauren could feel her heart beating faster; She hated the fact that he was with Whitney instead of her.<br>"You feel like there is a spark between the two of you, your heart started pumping faster and your ribs feel like they are going to break. Every time, you kiss there are fireworks and you could feel this connection and your heart flutters." said Lauren loudly. Lee looked at her guilitily and thought to himself that she was by far the biggest mistake that he has ever made in his entire life.  
>"Exactly. I feel that with Whitney I can talk about my problems and she will understand where I am coming from and I can be myself around her knowing that she won't judge me by my actions and mistakes." Lee replied getting out his phone and checking his messages and he was intrigued that one anymous person sent him a photo of him sleeping with Lauren.<br>"We are dead. Someone sent me a picture of me and you sleeping together. Someone saw us and it says, What have you two been up to? If you don't tell Whitney then I will. You have got 24 hours." said Lee panicking dropping his phone. Lauren caught it and looked at the message. It was a good old fashioned threat.  
>"This is bad, Lee. She will hate you if she finds out and now she is ill so we are putting on so much stress on her. Lee, tell her what happened. Clear your consience. A secret like this will eat you alive." Lauren replied trying to calm her down. Lauren's voice was so soft and warming. Lee couldn't help but feel guility like he had commited adultrey.<br>"No I can't tell her. She will leave me and we may never see her again not for a couple of years. Lauren, I need you to find out who sent this message so that we could blackmail them to keep quiet." said Lee nervously. He couldn't help biting his nails in anxiety. He started to go red like the colour of a tomato.  
>"But we don't know who it is. It could be Whitney. She could know what we have done. We have to tell her, Lee. She isn't carrying your baby anymore. He is gone and it is Tyler's fault." Lauren replied calmly with a secret smile on her face. Lee looked at her like he wanted to shoot himself.<br>"Come on let's break my girlfriend's heart. I guess that she wouldn't want to speak to me again baby or no baby." said Lee walking out of the room with Lauren walking closely behind him. He could feel his heart beating quickly and he started sweating as they entered the ward that Whitney was in. Whitney was wide awake and lying on her bed reading her hospital record. She smiled evilly when they came in.  
>"Whitney, we have something that we want to tell you." said Lauren calmly ignoring the tension between Lee and Whitney. Romantically, Lee kissed the top of her head making Lauren fill with rage and jealousy.<br>"I have something that I want to tell you too. Well, they did the ultrasound and I guess that in a couple of months we will be mum and dad." Whitney replied happily filled with excitement. Lee sighed with relief and sat right beside her hugging her much to Lauren's annoyance.  
>"So the baby survived. I can't wait to tell my family and friends. This is the best news that I have heard in ages, Whit. We are going to be the best parents that we could ever be." said Lee kissing her forehead gently scared that if he hugs her too tight she will be break. Whitney hated the way that he touched her but she had to pretend until Lauren blurts it out.<br>"I know. I can't wait to start a new life with you and the baby. We are going to be a happy little family." Whitney replied glaring at Lauren who couldn't stand hurting her best friend any longer. Lee pulled away from the hug and went home with Lauren to leave Whitney to rest. Winnie came back into the room and stared at her completely lost.  
>"So what's the plan, Gabby?" asked Winnie looking at Whitney who had a massive grin on her face. Winnie smiled back at her happy that her friend and patient was going to do something with her life.<br>"Winnie, Gabby is rising. She's coming home! I am going to make them suffer for hurting me. Whitney Dean is dead. It's time for Gabrielle Smith." Whitney replied smiling evilly rubbing her fingers together. Winnie sat on her bed and hugged her tight.  
>"I have missed you, Gabs. When you were 10 and you have to pretend to be Whitney Dean it broke my heart to see you so unhappy like that. Welcome back, Gabrielle! Get some rest, Gi-gi and we will see you in the morning." said Winnie kissing the top of her head. Whitney went into her sleeping position and quickly went to sleep thinking about destroying Lee and Lauren.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Lauren's POV

Lee kept blabbing on about Whitney and how she can never find out about us and I feel like a dirty little secret that I am a disgrace. No one even cares about me anymore and I feel so alone and isolated trapped in a everlasting nightmare. Walking up the stairs to the house, I looked back at Lee entering the Queen Vic and remebered the way he made me feel like I was so special and beautiful. I haven't felt that way since Peter left me for Siobhan, his new girlfriend.

Entering my house, I ran up to my room hearing my father prining over Emma who recently died of a bleed in her brain. He hasn't been the same since; He doesn't eat or sleep and always cries about what happened believing that he was the reason that she died. I don't want end up like him alone and destroyed with no one to love. Sobbing, I went into the bathroom holding a pregnancy test in my hand.

I did the test. Waiting for the reponse, Abi was banging on the door bursting for the toliet. Sitting down beside the test, it seemed like I was waiting forever to see my fate. Closing my eyes, I remebered all the worst things that I have done and made a list in my brain of the top five worst ones.

Running over my dad

Taking Cannabis

Sleeping with Ryan, Tyler, Lee and Joey

Lying to my friends

Hitting Lucy

I could list a whole lot more to be honest. Petrified of the result, I could feel my hands shaking uncontrollably and I started praying that it was negative. I wasn't a religious person like Dot but I needed to say something. That I am sorry. Opening my eyes, I looked at the result with absoulte uncertainity and shock.

Pregnant.

There is was that little plus sign that desrtoyed my whole dream of being a careless adult. I wrapped the test in tissue and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't stand to see what I turned into a cunning, desperate witch. Trembling with fear, I ran out of the bathroom and into my room.

Putting the test on the bed, I collapsed onto the bed thinking about what is going to happen. Dad is going to disown me as soon as he finds out, I will be homeless, alone and deserted with a baby to look after living in council flats living off benefits for the rest of my life. The thought of raising the baby on my own terrified me. Lee doesn't want me; He wants my best friend instead.

Biting my nails, I was frantic looking for guidance and I started pacing up and down wondering what to do. I was disgusted in myself like I did something dispicable and wrong but it felt so right at the time but another part of me thought that this was amazing. Lee had no choice but to be with me. That shows Peter.

He left me for another woman called Lexi-Rose who aparently has A* in every subject. Pacing up and down, I thought about the baby having a mother like me. My mother was good to me at the start of my life but when Max and Stacey's affair was exposed everything changed.

The news would destroy Dad because he just lost Emma and I don't want to do anything to upset and anger him anymore then I already has. He is mentally unstable with all the drinking (He is worse than me!), he gambles now and he smokes and smells like an ashtray constantly.

Something kicked me and I felt my bump for a mintue and could feel my baby kicking me. I can't do this. I would be a terrible mother. I would leave the baby on the tube or not picking him or her from play group. There is nothing to discuss. I am having an abortion first thing tomorrow before I start showing.

Glancing at my bump in the mirror, it was growing at an immense rate and I thought that it was impossible. How could I do this? Kill an innocent child. I feel like a failure destroying LB lettings and my own best friend. She was more than my best friend she was my sister. I am a disgrace a lying cheating friend who doesn't deserve an honest, kind friend like Whitney. She is so nice to me and supported me from everything.

Kicking the side of my warderobe, some letters fell to the ground and I ignored them lost in my own thoughts. I had such a terrible upbringing not only because of Stacye. It was before that. When I was five, I had a brain tumor that I had a operation to be removed and Dad wasn't the way he was now.

He was a very weird man always wearing suits but he loved me dearly and all the time I couldn't give him the time of day. I didn't have a particularly good relationship with him because he was hardly at home and we were forever moving up and down the country from Sctoland to Wales, to Heathrow to Ireland. We travelled everywhere. When I was seven, my parents' relationship was threatened when Mum was fancied by some men and Dad beat them to a bulp right in front of my very eyes.

Since then, I have been terrified that he would do the same to me if I did something wrong. He would get the belt and beat me but he never not even once. He has screamed and shouted when he was angry but I didn't care. He was my father after all. He was the man who looked after me and loved me with his entire heart and soul.

All the time, I feel like I have a hole in my heart like I don't fit in. Some things didn't add uo in my childhood. When I was seven years old, tradgery stroke and I was called in for an medical check up where they told me that I had cancer. My parents' faces dropped and then they begged the doctor for some sort of help to save me.

At that age, I didn't understand how serious it was. I was sent to a children's hospital where I took treatment. The room was full of ill strangers and I felt lost without my family's guidance but I made some friends like my friend Tia. She was really sweet especcially when I was diagnosed with leukemia.

I had some great times with Tia, Michelle, Lillie and Kellie. They were my dearest friends and after a year of chemo, I was sent back home to my family only to discover that one of my best friends has died of cancer. It was Michelle; Her cancer got out of control and there was nothing that they could do. It destroyed me and I knew that it was lucky to survive.

That wasn't the only thing that hurt me. The moment that I entered our home, I noticed something everything was being packed up everything was gone and my mother explained that we were leaving. Since then, I travelled around not making friends because I knew that it would be soon over and we would be moving arround again.

I was a very lonely child always at a new school each month that I couldn't even have friends and played by myself and talked to my imiaginery friends. Later, I learnt that Tia and Lillie moved away and they were living fairly close to me but when I went over to their new place, they didn't know who I was.

Pacing up and down as memories of my miserable childhood entered my brain, I looked at the letter eyeing it expecting it to be a way out. Expecting a fairy godmother to come out and look after me and make magic spells. I grew impatient and reached over to see what it was.

It was probably a old bill or a letter from Rainie. Mum and her weren't close back then and we hardly saw Auntie Rainie. She was a blank space to me. Tearing it open just out of curiousity, a photo of a pretty little baby fell into my palm. The window started rattling and the cold was breathing against my neck.

Closing the window, I looked at the moon praying for a miracle. I am not Dot Branning. I am not into that religious stuf myself but I had to do something. It was a nice evening the moon was out and I could hear some howling in the distance. Glancing at the photo, she looked gorgeous. She had these beautiful blue eyes the colour of the sea.

There was a letter there too. It was for my mother from a guy called Thomas Clarke. My mother must of been his assistant or something. Something didn't fit in this story. This was sent two weeks after my birth. I thought that my parents were out of Ireland back then.

Intrigued, I read what it said eyeing each word with interest and curiousity wondering why it was in my room in the first place.

Dear Tanya Cross,

Please contact me when you get this letter. Our daughter has gone missing. There was three babies but somebody took her. I am anxious to find our little girl. She has red hair and blue eyes. Tanya, if you know anything about the whereabouts of my little girl then I suggest that you say something. Her name is Scarlett-Rose. She has two sisters Gabrielle-Sophie and Abbey-Leigh. I have been sending pictures of her please help me. I don't know what I will do without her.

I am freaking out and I am scared to go to the police about this but there is nothing that I can do. She is just a baby and she has been abducted by someone and I need to find her. She is just a baby and she is my daughter. I need to find her and if I don't then I am going to kill myself. She needs to be with her father. This monsterous child abducter will be found even if I have to search for him or her myself. I know in my heart that the baby lying there isn't my baby. She isn't my little Scarlett Rose.

Why have someone done this to me? Maybellebe it is to punish me for my mistakes. Enough about me. How is your little one? I heard from Maxwell that you have called the baby Lauren. A beautiful name for a beautiful child. I hope that you don't end up like me childless. I know that that little girl is lucky to have such a nice and kind mother like you. I wish you the best of luck.

But please come and visit me. Debra has left with our daughter Abbey Leigh so it looks like I have lost two children in one week. I am depressed but at least I got my Grabrielle Sophie. I don't know what I will do if I didn't have her. She is the only thing keeping me going. Thank you for the support.

Many thanks,

Thomas Clarke

Before I thought that was weird but things add up in my brain, why would this man send a letter to Mum if she left? Who was he? Where is his daughter? Did Mum have anything to do anything with it. I ruled out the last one and then I saw something weird in the mirror a cut but there was nothing not or a cut or anything. It was a tear and some of my skin started to fall off.

Something really weird was going on but nothing preapered me for what was going to happen next a plastic thing fell off my head and I looked down at it. It was my face but it was plastic and my hair fell to the ground. I touched my face scared of the truth. My skin was so delicate and I looked in the mirror.


	15. Chapter 15

I gasped in fear looking at myself. Circling the mirror, I thought that this was a very funny joke or something. I noticed that my hair was a bright shade of red and that my eyes were blue just like that babies. It all adds up now. Scarlett Rose is me. I am Scarlett Rose but how? When? Who?

Suddenly, the door swang open and there was Mum or Tanya with a tray of chicken soup and squash. The second that she saw me she put the tray down and grabbed my plastic face mask.

"Put it back on, Lauren. You can't do this to me. I'll go to prison for life. He'll kill me." said Mum stresssed. She was trembling with fear. Forcing me to wear it, I pushed her back two steps.

"Who? Who is going to kill you? Who am I, Mum? What am I?" I asked her desperate for answers. Mum looked like she was going to break into a million tears and flood the whole room. Deep in her eyes, I could see pain and depression.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring such pain on anyone. I'll tell you everything, Lauren. I had a best friend called Debra who was a laugh. She got together with the school jock, Scott. I met Max and we got together. I found out that I was pregnant and so was she with three little girls and I only had one. When it was the 8th of December, we both had our babies and that night was blackest night of my life because I lost my little girl. She was a beautiful happy little girl with Max's eyes and my lips. Then that night, my baby died of SIDS. Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. She died because I placed her on her front not knowing the dangers. She died and in the night I woke up knowing that something was wrong with my little Lauren. I didn't know what to do. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I knew that once Max find out that Lauren died, he would leave me for a hotter girl. He did that to Bradely's mother so I walked around the hospital not knowing what to do. In the infant department, I saw a whole room full of babies but one stood out to me. You. You had a good pair of lungs on you and was screaming for attention. I swapped my dead Lauren for you. The next day, I realized what I did and felt disgusted but then when I heard police sirens I found out that Scott had called the police and they knew that she wasn't their daughter. I snatched the dead baby and buried her and decied to name you Lauren after my dead daughter. It was so hard trying to be your mother and keeping this secret. A secret like this poisins the lives of the people that you love and Max was close to finding out the truth and I couldn't let him. Lauren, you must understand that I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I lied to protect you and all the times that I hid your face and cut your hair to protect you. I did this for us. Our little family." Mum replied looking at my reaction. I collapsed into my bed. My whole existense has been a complete lie. I felt my ribs break.

"You did this to save yourself. When I was six, I saw my true self but you said that it was a dream. A deluded dream. My name is Scarlett Rose Blake. I have been lied to for twenty years of my life. You have destroyed me. We aren't a family. Max is moping over Emma, Abi is failing every exam, Oscar is always at his mates. You have lied to Max for years and now he deserves to know the truth." I said walking towards the door thinking that I was doing the right thing by telling him knowing that the news that his eldest 'daughter' isn't actually his daughter. Tanya pushed me back on the bed.

"Your father doesn't need this right now. He is your father and I am your mother. Forget about everything. Scarlett Rose is dead. Put your mask and wig back on now." Tanya replied taking them off the floor. I didn't want to run or hide anymore from the truth. I am Scarlett Rose and to be completely honest I have always known this.

"No I am never ever going to put that on and pretend anymore to be someone that I am not, Tanya Cross. You have destroyed so many people's lives with your lies. Max's, Abi's, Oscar's, mine. I have two other sisters out there. My real family." I said looking at the photo of a younger me. Tanya grabbed the photograph and ripped it up into tiny little pieces.

"Everything that I have done I have done for you, you little selfish desperate cow. I have done some terrible things in my time but I did all of those things for you." Tanya replied angrily lumming over me. I could feel her breath in my ear. She was so angry like she wanted to kill me.

"You locked me in a basement a year ago and took away my child. Told me that she was dead. Some sort of thing killed her but you are a liar. Where is she? What did you do to my daughter? Tell me or I'll go down to the police and tell them everything and you will be imprisoned for a very long time." I said threatening her. Tanya got out another photo from the top of my wardrobe and passed it over to me.

"You're right. Isabella-Lillie is alive. She is living with a family in Miami. Her foster parents are taking very good care of her. You don't have to worry about her. It has been so hard, Lauren. When I found out that you were pregnant, I had to do something. Max would have made you abort her but I never told him. I locked you in that house to protect you. When you gave birth, I already made arrangements for your daughter to live with a separate family. I searched for months for the perfect family. I only met them 4 times. They were called Robbie and Mai Wright. I was going to tell you the truth-" said Tayna looking down at the group shaking. Looking up to the ceiling, I thought that she was dead for a whole year now. A part of me destroyed.

"She was my daughter. I wanted to love her and look after her but you wouldn't let me. You wouldn't even let me talk about her and now I know why. I wanted her and she wanted me. You basically snatched that baby out of my arms. You are a sick, deluded little witch. You told me that she was dead. YOU TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS DEAD." I replied getting the tray and throwing it towards her out of rage but she ducked it and it went and hit my wall. Tanya walked towards me grabbing my arm.

"You are a Branning. Your daughter is gone living a peaceful life with no knowledge of this. She is only two months old and she has a mum and dad. A perfect family. What sort of life could have you given her? You were just a child yourself." said Tanya getting out of my room. I hoped that she would give me a plane ticket, a bag and a hotel so that I could go and see my daughter. She is mentally unstable.

Collapsing on my bed, I noticed that my hair was naturally long and it ended right at my knees and it had so much volume in it. My eyes were blue instead of brown and I feel like nothing is working out like I wanted it to. Peter was supposed to choose me but he didn't. Tearing my heart out just because his new girlfirend is ten times more rich and smarter than me!

Wait! I didn't mention the fact that her father is a business entrepuener and that he earns millions each year with his company while Max earns a couple of thousand when he wants to take responsability of his company. Compared to her, I am nothing but a girl who dreams of being an artist and estate agent and washes cars for a living. I live with my so called 'family' and don't have anything going for me.

Peter has now got a new girlfriend who is apparently pregnant with his child. They are building their own house and when I say house I mean mansion with at least 30 different rooms. This kid is going to have at least 5 different bedrooms and staff waiting on him hand and foot. Man! I am in the deep here.

Collapsing into my bed, I thought about everyhting that happened and couldn't sleep but I forced myself to thinking that it was better to float away in an imiaginary world than stay and face reality. Today has to be the worst day of my life. I have found out that I have a complete different family including a mum, dad and sisters that I never knew existed. That means that Max isn't my father, Tanya isn't my mother and Abi and Oscar aren't my brother and sister.

To be honest, I am relieved that I am not a part of this disfunctional, deluded family. I am free to do what ever I want to do. I could travel the globe and visit exotic places like Dubai, New York and Eygpt. As they say the world is my oyster.

There is a little baby girl in Miami who badly needs her real mummy and I can't go over there. I don't have anyone or anything. Nothing! I don't have anyone that I can stay with. Falling to sleep, I could something hitting me in the stomach but I ignored it letting dreams fill my mind.


End file.
